Na palcach
by euphoria814
Summary: Derek był znudzony. I głównie dlatego zgodził się na udział w programie 'Szef jak szpieg'. Chociaż Laura cieszyła się na samą myśl, że pozna nowych ludzi i nie zastraszy ich swoją pozycją i plotkami, które o nim krążyły/omegaverse ze wspomnieniem o mpregu - wszystko w tle.


Tytuł: Na palcach  
Autor: euphoria  
Beta: Raven_86 3  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Stiles/Jackson, Stiles/Derek- główny  
Rating: +18  
Ostrzeżenia: AU wilkołacze, czyli euphoria się bawi, lekko angst, wspomnienie o przemocy domowej oraz mpreg!

Dla **Tyone** , ponieważ już dawno powinnam skomentować jej ficka, a wciąż wiszę egoistycznie nad własnymi :(

* * *

Derek nie cierpiał pomysłów Laury. Z jakiegoś powodu jego siostra zawsze chciała go socjalizować, a to po prostu nie mogło się udać. Nie był typem, który wychodzi ze swojego biura i rozdaje uśmiechy, tym bardziej że coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że otaczają go idioci.  
Kiedy rozpoczęli budowanie tej firmy, nigdy nie sądził, że nadejdzie taki czas, że będzie siedział w swoim fotelu i głównie podpisywał wszystko, co Laura i prawnicy będą podsuwać mu na biurko. Prawdziwa zabawa z adrenaliną, przekonywaniem inwestorów oraz budowaniem biznesplanów skończyła się lata temu, zanim tak naprawdę zaczęła. Teraz sprawy inwestycji załatwiano na nudnych przyjęciach, a plany rozwoju firmy pisali stażyści, których osobiście wyłuskała Laura z bardzo długiej listy chętnych.  
Derek był znudzony. I głównie dlatego zgodził się na udział w programie 'Szef jak szpieg'. Chociaż Laura cieszyła się na samą myśl, że pozna nowych ludzi i nie zastraszy ich swoją pozycją i plotkami, które o nim krążą od lat.  
Kiedy ekipa telewizyjna wyjaśniła mu zasady działania programu, chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie będzie to kolidowało z jego planem tygodniowym. W końcu miał kilka spotkań, ale Laura przekonała go, że jako zastępca świetnie sobie poradzi. Zresztą po raz pierwszy chyba w historii będzie mogła skorzystać ze swojego dyplomu z zarządzania.  
W poniedziałek rano pojawił się więc w zwykłej koszulki w kratę i dżinsach, tuż przed siedzibą swojej firmy i przemknął się bocznym wejściem dla pracowników aż na drugie piętro. Producenci przez kilka tygodni prześwietlali poszczególne szczeble kariery, które mogłyby go zainteresować i jakimś cudem (zapewne za namową Laury) miał trafić do najgłośniejszego i najbardziej gadatliwego miejsca – do call center.  
W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się ponad czterdzieści osób. Każde w upiornie pastelowej koszulce i słuchawkach na uszach, już teraz, chociaż do rozpoczęcia pracy pozostało jeszcze dobre dwadzieścia minut. Derek nie wie jak ekipa ma zamiar nakręcić cokolwiek, bo nie czekał na niego facet z kamerą, ale sądząc po firmowym monitoringu, istnieje duża szansa, że wykorzystają dostępny już materiał.  
Wyciąga niewielką karteczkę i spogląda niepewnie wokół, ponieważ każdy tutaj wygląda tak samo. Dzieciaki mają po dwadzieścia parę lat i to pewnie ich pierwsza po studiach prawdziwa praca.  
W pomieszczeniu wrze jak w ulu; rozmawiają, dowcipkują i nie przestają nawet, gdy wchodzi do środka zastępca kierownica.  
Scott McCall macha do grupy i zamyka się w swoim biurze, więc Derek kieruje się tam bezpośrednio.  
\- Proszę – odpowiada mężczyzna na jego nie tak znowu ciche pukanie.  
\- Nazywam się Derek Gilmore – podaje fałszywe nazwisko. Ustalili, że zabawa z imieniem nie jest możliwa, bo nigdy nie zareagowałby na cokolwiek innego. Nie dostosowuje się tak szybko jak inni.  
\- Och, pan Gilmore. – Uśmiecha się i wstaje, żeby podać mu rękę. – Witamy w Hale Industries. Boyd wspominał, że zacznie pan od poniedziałku. Oprowadzi pana Stiles i do niego powinien pan kierować wszystkie pytania dotyczące pracy.  
\- Wystarczy Derek – mówi, wychodząc za mężczyzną.  
Jest sporo starszy od pozostałych i to jest zauważalne. Scott prowadzi go do jednego z boksów, gdzie słuchawki na uszy zakłada już dość wysoki i niezbyt umięśniony młody mężczyzna. Imię na jego plakietce jest zamazane i ktoś czarnym markerem zastąpił je ksywką 'Stiles'.  
Chłopak niemal podskakuje, gdy Scott kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i odwraca się pospiesznie na obrotowym krześle.  
\- Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? – pyta i jego serce faktycznie galopuje z taką prędkością, że Derek ma ochotę położyć mu rękę na klatce piersiowej i sprawdzić czy to nie omam słuchowy.  
\- Wybacz – McCall wydaje się zawstydzony. – Mamy nowego pracownika. Boyd prosił, żebyś w ciągu tygodnia oprowadził go po naszym dziale – informuje go.  
Stiles dopiero teraz podnosi wzrok i patrzy na Dereka, ale jego serce nie uspokaja się ani trochę.  
\- Jasne. Miło mi poznać – mówi i w jego głosie jest szczerość.  
Wyciąga dłoń, wstając i Derek ściska ją delikatnie.  
\- Derek Gilmore – powtarza po raz drugi w ciągu kilku minut.  
\- Stiles. Po prostu Stiles. – Uśmiecha się, ale radość nie sięga jego wzroku.  
Z tej odległości widać cienie pod jego oczami. Wydaje się kruchy, a jednocześnie jest w nim siła, której Derek nie spodziewałby się po mężczyźnie o połowę lżejszym od niego.  
\- Zostawię was samych. Wiesz co robić – mówi Scott. – Jeszcze raz witam w firmie – dodaje, odchodząc do swojego biura.  
Stiles wydaje się niespokojny w jego obecności. Przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę, aż w końcu zaczyna mruczeć coś pod nosem.  
\- Najpierw koszulka i identyfikator – mówi w końcu. – Chodź za mną, przedstawię ci większą część naszego zespołu. Tę ciekawszą – dodaje, ściągając słuchawki z szyi.  
Derek bez słowa kieruje się we wskazanym kierunku, a Stiles zatrzymuje się przy niektórych boksach i przedstawia mu kolejno Isaaca, Ericę, Danny'ego i Greenburga, którego imienia nikt nie zna. Zamienia z każdym parę słów aż do chwili, gdy punktualnie z wybiciem godziny ósmej sięgają po telefony. Najwyraźniej Stiles jest dzisiaj poza normalnym dniem pracy, bo podprowadza go do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, gdzie na półkach leżą koszulki w tym durnym jasnym, pastelowym kolorze, który już teraz doprowadza Dereka do mdłości.  
\- Wybierz swój rozmiar i przebierz się. Boyd co prawda nie miałby dzisiaj nic przeciwko, żebyś chodził w swoich ciuchach, ale ochrona będzie na ciebie krzywo patrzeć. Ręcznie wypiszemy ci plakietkę. Masz jakąś ksywkę? – papla i odwraca wzrok natychmiast, gdy Derek ściąga koszulkę, żeby przymierzyć XXL, które i tak zbyt opina go w barkach. XXXL okazuje się jednak za luźne, więc wybiera wcześniejszy rozmiar.  
\- Derek wystarczy – mówi cicho.  
\- Przeprowadziłeś się tutaj skądś czy jesteś nowojorczykiem? – pyta Stiles, podając mu wypisaną już plakietkę.  
Derek przypina ją ostrożnie. Wie, że chłopak chce być po prostu kulturalny, ale jego gadatliwość jest kłopotliwa. Tym bardziej że oczekuje odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.  
\- Jestem z niewielkiego miasteczka z Wisconsin – mówi w końcu.  
\- Och. To w pewnym sensie norma tutaj, chociaż większość to studenci. Ty pewnie nie studiujesz – bardziej stwierdza niż pyta.  
Derek wygląda na swoje trzydzieści lat i wie o tym. W jego włosach nie ma jeszcze siwych pasemek, ale mogą pojawić się lada dzień.  
\- Nie, nie studiuje.  
Stiles znowu przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę i ściąga z najwyższej półki zapasową parę słuchawek. Rzuca ją na swoje biurko, gdy przechodzą obok. Derek nie może nie być pod wrażeniem jego organizacji. Raporty leżą na jednej stronie niewielkiego blatu. Na środku leżą długopisy i temperówka. Nigdzie ani grama kurzu. Samoprzylepne karteczki znajdujące się na monitorze wyglądają na pozostawione tam w pewnym porządku, co naprawdę jest zdumiewające, bo ludzie przeważnie przylepiają je jak popadnie.  
Nie ma jednak czasu dłużej się zastanawiać, bo trafiają do kolejnego pomieszczenia i Stiles wpuszcza go przodem.  
\- Tutaj jest nasza mała stołówka. Drzwi po lewej prowadzą do toalety. Wyjścia awaryjne są opisane i minęliśmy już wszystkie – dodaje. – Czy chcesz wiedzieć coś więcej o pomieszczeniach? – pyta z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
Jego serce od kilku minut zwalnia i nie wali już jak szalone. Jeśli to wcześniej było strachem, jest coraz lepiej, chociaż Derek nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Stiles miałby obawiać się akurat jego.  
\- Nie – mówi i kąciki ust chłopaka drgają w źle skrywanym rozbawieniu.  
\- Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, prawda? – pyta retorycznie. – Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, że będę paplał za nas dwóch? Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do ciszy – informuje go.  
Znowu siadają w jego boksie, gdzie nie ma dostatecznie wiele miejsca dla dwóch osób i Stiles ponownie wydaje się skrępowany. Jakimś cudem kurczy się jeszcze bardziej i wciska w sam kąt niewielkiej przestrzeni. Jego serce znowu bije jak szalone i wszyscy to słyszą, ale nikt nie komentuje, więc Derek też nie zamierza pytać.  
Stiles podłącza drugie słuchawki do swojego telefonu i zakłada swoje.  
\- Lepiej jest mieć tylko jedną przy uchu – mówi mu. – Nie zmęczysz się, a potem zawsze możesz przełożyć słuchawki na drugie. Pierwszy tydzień będzie dość ciężki – informuje go. – Jeśli cokolwiek będzie nie tak z klientem, przełączasz go do Scotta po wcześniejszym uprzedzeniu – dodaje.  
Derek słucha uważnie, chociaż wie, że nie zdąży przepracować tutaj faktycznie ani jednej minuty.  
W końcu Stiles wybiera pierwszy numer.  
\- Witam, tutaj Stiles Stilinski z Hale Industries – zaczyna energicznie, ale osoba po przeciwnej stronie po prostu odkłada słuchawkę bez słowa.  
To niekulturalne i Derek ma ochotę oddzwonić, żeby powiedzieć jej parę nieprzyjemnych słów.  
\- To się zdarza bardzo często, więc nie trać wiary – śmieje się Stiles i po prostu sięga po następny numer z listy.  
Dopiero za ósmym razem głos w słuchawce wydaje się zainteresowany ofertą ich firmy. Potrzebuje jednak więcej informacji, więc Stiles przełącza mężczyznę do Scotta, który zawiązuje umowę.  
Czas przelatuje im przez palce bardzo szybko, co dziwi Dereka. W końcu wszyscy odkładają słuchawki i przeciągają się. Stiles uśmiecha się nerwowo, gdy strzelają mu kości palców.  
\- Przepraszam – mówi zakłopotany. – Teraz jest przerwa obiadowa – dodaje i czeka aż Derek podniesie się pierwszy, bo inaczej sam nie będzie mógł wydostać się z boksu.  
Kiedy wchodzą wreszcie do pomieszczenia socjalnego, wszyscy już siedzą na swoich miejscach. Stiles od raz udaje się w kierunku Scotta i pozostałych, którzy usadowili się przy jednym ze stołów w rogu. Derek waha się i chyba chłopak to wyczuwa, bo odwraca się w połowie drogi.  
\- Chodź – mówi tylko, więc Derek zrównuje się z nim. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że zostawię cię samego w nowym miejscu. Jesteś pod moją opieką przez resztę tygodnia, więc martwić się musisz wyłącznie o to czy nie zagadam cię na śmierć – dodaje i są tak blisko, że Erica zaczyna chichotać.  
\- Co jak wiemy jest całkiem możliwe – mówi kobieta. – Stiles nie odzywa się tylko, gdy je.  
Scott wygląda jakby miał zaprzeczyć nawet temu, ale w końcu wgryza się w swoją kanapkę.  
\- I jak pierwsza połowa dnia? – pyta zamiast tego.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiada Derek i Stiles szczerzy się jak głupi.  
Pozostali czekają na rozwinięcie jego wypowiedzi, ale ono oczywiście nie nadchodzi. Derek nie jest tu po to, żeby się zwierzać.  
Stiles uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej widząc ich miny, a potem spogląda na niego ze zmartwieniem.  
\- Zapomniałeś śniadania?  
Przesuwa w jego stronę drugą kanapkę, na której – Derek mógłby przysiąc – ktoś zrobił buźkę z pomidorów i sera. To jest tak ekscentryczne i niemożliwe, że aż pasuje do Stilesa.  
\- Dzięki, ale przeważnie jem dopiero po pracy – mówi.  
\- To niezdrowe – informuje go Stiles. – Widzę, że jesteś takim typem jak mój ojciec. Zero warzyw, jedzenie o północy i to do tego fast foody. Gotujesz sobie chociaż? – pyta.  
Derek bezwiednie kręci przecząco głową. Przeważnie jest w domu tak późno, że zamawia coś na wynos albo umawia się z Laurą w jednej z restauracji na Manhattanie. Nie ma sensu, żeby gotował dla jednej osoby.  
\- Uuuu, stary. To był twój wielki błąd – śmieje się Danny. – Będziesz miał go teraz na głowie przez cały tydzień. Od razu lepiej zacznij przygotowywać sobie sałatki z beztłuszczowym jogurtem – dodaje.  
\- Nie jestem taki – zaprzecza Stiles, ale nikt mu nie wierzy. – Poważnie. Nie wiecie jak ważne jest zdrowe odżywianie? – pyta retorycznie i podsuwa bliżej kanapkę, którą Derek z wahaniem w końcu gryzie.  
Stiles wydaje się usatysfakcjonowany, a Erica nie kryje rozbawienia.  
\- Dobrze, że w końcu odpuściłeś, bo całą przerwę robiłby nam wykłady. Czasami jest niemożliwy – informuje go kobieta.  
Stiles rzuca jej spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłby się bazyliszek i chyba zamierza coś dodać, ale jego telefon dzwoni niespodziewanie i chłopak odbiera, wstając od stołu. Chwilę chodzi w kółko szepcząc coś do słuchawki i jego wzrok jest dziwnie miękki. Kiedy wraca na jego ustach jest delikatny uśmiech, a serce bije z normalną, ludzką prędkością.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Scott.  
\- Dzwoniła Al. Jutro wpadnie na przerwie, bo dzisiaj już nie dała rady – informuje McCalla.  
Scott kiwa głową i Derek zastanawia się czy Al jest żoną Stilesa. Nie zauważył na jego dłoni obrączki, ale jej brak też o niczym nie świadczy.  
Pozostali nie wydają się zaskoczeni, ale Erica jest podekscytowana jutrzejszą wizytą. Derek zna ich zbyt krótko, żeby zrozumieć dynamikę tej grupy, ale pewne rzeczy rzucają mu się od razu w oczy. McCall i Stiles są w tym samym wieku, odrobinę starsi od pozostałych. Muszą znać się od lat. Może pochodzą z jednego miasteczka, bo ze wszystkich ludzi to tylko na dźwięk głosu Scotta Stiles nie podskakuje. Erica nie jest najmłodsza, ale najbardziej roztrzepana. Lubi mówić, a Isaac siedzi tu głównie dlatego, że lubi słuchać. Danny jest po prostu przyjacielski.  
Derek nie wie co dokładnie sam tu robi, bo nie jest zbyt dobrym słuchaczem, a tym bardziej mówcą. Nie sądzi, żeby Stiles jutro ponowił zaproszenie.

Następnego dnia wszystko zaczyna się od nowa. Z tą różnicą, że po prawie godzinie Stiles pozwala mu wykonać kilka telefonów i pomaga mu, gdy klient okazuje się marudny. Derek nigdy nie był dobry w kontaktach z ludźmi, ale Stiles jest cierpliwy i bez złośliwości poprawia go i wskazuje odpowiedni kierunek. Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach Derek jest wyczerpany.  
Stiles jednak uśmiecha się do niego ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Mówiłem, słuchawka na jedno ucho – przypomina mu.  
Przerwa w końcu nadchodzi i Stiles niemal pędzi do środka. Znowu wchodzą jako ostatni, ale przy ich stoliku siedzi teraz jeszcze jedna kobieta i nie jest sama. Na oko dwuletni chłopczyk zrywa się z jej kolan i pędzi przez całe pomieszczenie, a Stiles przyklękuje na jedno kolano.  
\- Tato – krzyczy. – Dzieliśmy slonia i lowely i zirafe i cyjk – wymienia z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.  
To na pewno syn Stilesa. Ma jaśniejsze włosy, ale ten sam układ ust. I oczy, które są jasne i ufne.  
\- Henry, chcę ci przedstawić kolegę taty z pracy – mówi spokojnie Stiles, podnosząc dzieciaka na ręce. – Co się mówi?  
\- Zień dobjy – sepleni chłopczyk .  
\- Derek, to jest mój syn, Henry – przedstawia dalej Stiles i Derek stara się nie wyglądać groźnie.  
Henry jednak zdaje się wcale tym nie przejmować, bo macha do niego z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Podchodzą do stolika już w trójkę i kobieta podnosi z wózka małe dziecko.  
\- Allison, to jest podopieczny Stilesa, Derek – zaczyna Scott. - Derek, poznają moją uroczą żonę, Allison oraz Amy – dodaje, głaszcząc niemowlę po nosie.  
\- Miło mi poznać – wykrztusza w końcu.  
Pozostali wracają do przerwanych rozmów i Stiles sadza syna na kolanach. Derek odchyla się na krześle, obserwując ich przez chwilę w milczeniu. W końcu Stiles podnosi głowę i zamiera, zaskoczony.  
\- Znowu nie zabrałeś śniadania? – pyta i bez kolejnego komentarza, podsuwa mu swoją drugą kanapkę.  
Henry uśmiecha się szczęśliwy. Na niej też jest wesoła buźka z pomidorów.  
\- Nie chcę twoich kanapek – mówi Derek.  
Dzieciak nagle wygląda jakby miał się rozpłakać.  
\- Siom niedobje? – pyta, a jedno dolna warga drga niebezpiecznie. – Tacie smakują.  
Do Dereka dociera, że młody najwyraźniej jest autorem wszystkich kanapkowych obrazków, co oznacza tylko kłopoty.  
\- Jem dopiero po południu – próbuje niemrawo tłumaczyć i czuje, że się czerwieni.  
Wzrok Henry'ego jednak wcale nie łagodnieje.  
\- Zostaw Dereka w spokoju. Jest dorosły, może jeść co i kiedy chce – mówi w końcu Stiles z przepraszającym uśmiechem.  
\- Mówileś, że czieba jeść o ok-okjeślonych pojach – jąka się dzieciak.  
\- Tak, ale niektórzy dorośli są nierozsądni – odpowiada Stiles i Erica wygląda jakby miała się popłakać ze śmiechu, bo Henry natychmiast patrzy na Dereka, jakby to on był dzieciakiem, którym trzeba się zająć.  
Derek zdusza ciche przekleństwo, bo wie, że syn Stilesa tak szybko nie odpuści. Widzi to w jego oczach. Negocjował już w życiu z tak wieloma osobami, że wie kiedy należy odpuścić.  
\- Nie lubię kanapek – przyznaje w końcu, chociaż to kłamstwo. – Twoje są ładne – dodaje pospiesznie, bo dzieciak znowu wygląda, jakby ktoś zabił mu psa. – Umówmy się, że zjem sałatkę.  
To jest rekord słów jakie wypowiedział w jednym zdaniu w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca poza posiedzeniami zarządu. Danny zakrywa twarz, ale i tak widać, że lecą mu łzy po twarzy. Pozostali wcale nie wyglądają lepiej.  
Henry waha się, kiedyś w przyszłości będzie dobrym negocjatorem, ale w końcu kiwa twierdząco głową, jakby zezwalał mu na taką możliwość. Stiles wydaje się zawstydzony, ale z drugiej strony chyba już sam nauczył się, że zadzieranie z dwulatkiem może skończyć się źle.  
Derek podnosi się z miejsca i kieruje do niewielkiej lodówki, gdzie ktoś wcześniej poukładał kilka opakowań z gotowymi sałatkami. Wybiera jedno i płaci. Kiedy wraca do stolika, Henry przygląda mu się badawczo, więc z westchnieniem wbija widelec w sałatę.  
\- Naprawdę to zjem – mruczy pod nosem ku rozbawieniu reszty. – Może nie uwierzysz mi na słowo, ale jem dużo warzyw i chodzę spać o przyzwoitych porach – dodaje. – I ćwiczę. Dużo ćwiczę – mruczy na wszelki wypadek, ale Henry wciąż wpatruje się w niego podejrzliwie.  
Stiles wygląda przez chwilę, jakby miał dołączyć do Danny'ego i po prostu rozłożyć się na stole, ale zamiast tego odwraca do siebie przodem dzieciaka.  
\- Co mówiłem o terroryzowaniu ludzi? – pyta groźnie, chociaż jest ewidentnie rozbawiony.  
\- Tyjko wujka Ścotta wolno – odpowiada dzieciak bezczelnie.  
McCall porusza się niespokojnie na swoim krześle.  
\- Tylko nie ucz tego mojej córki – prosi tylko cicho Scott i to Allison tym razem parska.  
\- Jesteście obaj jak dzieci – mówi kobieta. – Byliśmy w cyrku dzisiaj.  
Stiles poprawia Henry'emu malutki bucik, słuchając relacji. Allison najwyraźniej opiekuję się obojgiem dzieci, gdy Stiles i Scott są w pracy. Derek ma ochotę zapytać dlaczego, ale to byłoby nie na miejscu. Nie chce być nieuprzejmy, bo czuje, że to wiąże się z tym dlaczego Stiles podskakuje, gdy ktoś się do niego zbliża.  
Derek jest zaskoczony, że Henry milczy, ale zagadka zostaje rozwiązana, gdy muszą wracać z powrotem do pracy. Stiles budził chłopaka, który przespał prawie całą ich przerwę.  
Kiedy trafiają z powrotem do niewielkiego boksu, Stiles znowu odsuwa się jak najdalej może.  
\- Przepraszam za Henry'ego. Czasami jest niemożliwy – mówi cicho, wkładając słuchawki.  
\- Jest aniołem przy tym, co potrafią pokazać dzieci mojej siostry – odpowiada Derek.  
Stiles jest przez chwilę zaskoczony, że w ogóle uzyskał jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, ale ktoś odzywa się po drugiej stronie i muszą rozpocząć na nowo swoją pracę.  
Jakimś cudem nadchodzi czwartek i Derek niemal zasypia przed biurkiem Stilesa, gdy ten rozmawia z kolejnym klientem. Gdyby on miał się tak użerać z tymi dupkami, dostałby kociokwiku. Większość z tych ludzi ma ochotę poinformować, że ich iloraz inteligencji jest zatrważająco niski, ale naruszyłoby regulamin działu. Stiles radzi sobie znakomicie. Jest cierpliwy i metodyczny. Derek nie wie jak młody mężczyzna znajduje czas na wszystko. Ma dziecko, pracuje i ma znajomych i jeszcze uśmiecha się.  
Derek poprosił Laurę o sprawdzenie jego danych. Stiles jest pięć lat od niego młodszy, ale nawet nie wygląda na swoje dwadzieścia pięć lat. Jest chudy i wiecznie zmęczony, a jednak zdaje się troszczyć o wszystkich. Urządza Erice wykłady na temat jej jednonocnych przygód i próbuje wciągać Isaaca do rozmowy. Oni we dwóch rozumieją się bez słów – to Stiles wciągnął chłopaka do tej wesołej grupy i od tamtej pory chyba próbuje go otworzyć na innych. Bezskutecznie.  
Stiles przeciąga się i obraca na krześle odrobinę, żeby mogli porozmawiać twarzą w twarz.  
\- Więc czwartek – mówi z lekkim uśmiechem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony, żeby wybrać się z nami po pracy na piwo.  
Derek milczy, bo raczej nie spodziewał się zaproszenia. Dotąd nie zamienili z sobą zbyt wiele słów, chociaż to nie wina Stilesa. Derek nie jest dobry w zaprzyjaźnianiu się. Nie jest tutaj też po to, żeby to robić.  
\- Chyba, że masz inne plany – ciągnie dalej Stiles. – Boże na pewno masz inne plany, ale ze mnie idiota. Cały tydzień siedzisz z nami, więc pewnie chcesz spędzić trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi – dodaje.  
Derek mruga przez chwilę, bo chłopak najwyraźniej ponownie zaczął paplać bez sensu. Nie wychwycił nawet połowy tego, co Stiles mówił o ich cotygodniowym wypadzie na piwo. Tyle że Allison w to jedno popołudnie pilnuje dzieciaków.  
\- Nie mam przyjaciół – mówi cicho, bo to nagle uderza go niczym kij bejsbolowy.  
Nie ma przyjaciół. Nigdy nie miał. Jedyną osobą, z którą zawsze rozmawiał, była Laura, ale ona ma teraz rodzinę i widują się dwa razy w tygodniu na kolacjach. Derek nie przepada za jej mężem, więc przeważnie unika wpadania do nich do domu, gdy Jason jest w środku. Dzieciaki należą do innej kategorii, ale nie może nazwać ich swoimi przyjaciółmi. To byłoby jeszcze bardziej żałosne niż nie posiadanie żadnych.  
Stiles patrzy na niego z lekko rozchylonymi ustami.  
\- Każdy ma przyjaciół – mówi po chwili chłopak, gdy otrząsa się z pierwszego szoku.  
\- Nie mam żadnych przyjaciół. Nie jestem zbyt… kontaktowy – dodaje.  
Wie, że nie ma czego się wstydzić, ale głupio mu i tak. Stilesa otacza pełno ludzi. Scott zapewne oddałby za niego życie, bo odnoszą się do siebie jak bracia.  
\- Wychodzisz zatem dzisiaj z nami – mówi z lekkim uśmiechem i wszystko wraca do normy.  
Stiles przechodzi nad tym do porządku dziennego i Derek czuje się dziwnie wdzięczny. Chłopak nie wypytuje i nie próbuje zmusić go do kolejnych zwierzeń, co Laura czyni na okrągło.  
Stiles przy swojej gadatliwości potrafi być cichy. Nie następuje nikomu na odcisk, nie forsuje swoich pomysłów i nie narzuca się, co jest naprawdę paradoksalne. Derek przyzwyczaił się do ludzi, którzy mówią dużo do niego, gdy coś chcą, a nie dlatego, że lubią.  
 _Czy Stiles lubił mówić do niego?  
Czy on lubił go słuchać?_  
Nie wie jak odpowiedzieć na te pytania, bo Stiles wciąż trzyma się od niego na dystans. Jednak chyba przestał się go bać, co jest dobre.  
Wychodzą całą grupą do niewielkiego baru z rodzaju tych, w których barman zna wszystkich klientów. Piwo w zasadzie już na nich czeka i tylko Derek musi zamówić coś dla siebie. Stiles przedstawia go barmanowi, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz w życiu i Derek miałby się pojawiać tutaj z nimi co tydzień. Chyba pierwszy raz ktoś robi jakieś długodystansowe plany związane z nim i Derek waha się. Mógłby już teraz nazwać Stilesa przyjacielem, ale na dobrą sprawę prawie nic o sobie nie wiedzą.  
Derek wsuwa się na miejsce obok Danny'ego i Erici. Scott, Stiles i Isaac siedzą po przeciwnej stronie.  
\- Henry wczoraj próbował przeczytać Amy bajkę – zaczyna Scott. – Allison nagrała część. Młody ma taką wyobraźnię, że niemal wydawało mi się, że faktycznie czyta – dodaje.  
Stiles uśmiecha się z dumą.  
\- Jest gadatliwy i szybko przyswaja słowa. Mówi prawie całymi zdaniami – informuje.  
\- Czy on nie ma dwóch lat? – pyta Derek zaskoczony.  
\- Tak, ale bardzo szybko chłonie wiedzę. Co najdziwniejsze, nie zapomina tak szybko jak dzieci w jego wieku – mówi i Derek nie wie czy Stiles się z tego cieszy.  
\- Dzieciaki mojej siostry do tej pory nie opanowały podstawowych czynności przy stole, jak nie rzucanie jedzeniem w gości – mruczy bardziej do siebie, ale Scott uśmiecha się z drugiej strony pomieszczenia.  
\- To dzieci – mówi McCall. – Amy na szczęście jest wciąż zbyt mała, żeby broić, ale już niedługo zacznie chodzić.  
Erica zaczyna wkładać sobie dwa palce do gardła, udając że zaraz zwymiotuje.  
\- Zejdźcie z tematu, młode matki. Nie każdy tutaj ma tak rozwinięty instynkt macierzyński. Powiedzcie mi lepiej, który z obecnych tutaj chciałby zostać moim skrzydłowym – mówi kobieta i Stiles niemal od razu sięga po piwo. – No przecież wiem, że tego chcesz – ciągnie dalej Erica, patrząc wprost na niego. – Derek i Danny są zbyt przystojni, a Scott zajęty – informuje go.  
\- Wiesz, że się do tego nie nadaję. Zagadam twojego przyszłego męża i ucieknie, a tak wszyscy bylibyśmy zadowoleni, gdybyś się w końcu ustatkowała – prosi cicho.  
To chyba stały punkt programu, bo Isaac porusza się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu. Erica nie wspomniała o nim wcześniej i Derek teraz wie już dlaczego. Kobieta patrzy na chłopaka wyczekująco, ale ten ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich odchrząkuje.  
\- Nie jestem w nastroju na twoje zabawy – mówi spokojnie Lahey. Derek chyba pierwszy raz słyszy jego głos. Erica wydaje się zszokowana i urażona, ale przestaje naciskać i wstaje sama. Po kilku minutach wychodzi z nowo poznanym mężczyzną i nikt jej nie zatrzymuje.  
\- Powinieneś się z kimś umówić – mówi Isaac nagle, patrząc na Stilesa, który marszczy brwi, jakby nie do końca rozumiał sytuację.  
\- Rozbestwiłeś się, kolego – żartuje Danny i chyba mówi w imieniu wszystkich, bo Scott jest teraz naprawdę zdziwiony.  
Stiles pociąga kolejny łyk piwa.  
\- Allison cię przysłała? – stara się zażartować, ale jego oczy się nie śmieją. – Idę po kolejne – mówi zanim Isaac zdążył otworzyć usta.  
Scott patrzy w ślad za przyjacielem i marszczy brwi. Kiedy spogląda ponownie na Isaaca w jego wzroku nie ma nic miękkiego.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – pyta wściekły. – Daj mu spokój.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz, Scott – wzdycha chłopak. – Myślisz, że uszczęśliwia go samotność? – pyta retorycznie i McCall zaciska dłonie na szklance, ale milczy.  
\- Po prostu daj mu dzisiaj spokój – prosi tym razem Scott.  
Derek kompletnie nic nie rozumie, ale też nikt nie kwapi się mu wyjaśnić czegokolwiek. Danny udaje, że niczego nie słyszał, więc sam też dopija swoje piwo. Przeprasza ich i wychodzi do łazienki, bo sytuacja jest dla niego zbyt niezręczna. Nigdy sobie z takimi nie radził.  
Drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim, a potem wchodzi ktoś jeszcze i ze zdumieniem dostrzega, że Isaac opiera się o zlew. Chłopak przez chwilę patrzy na niego badawczo, a potem upewnia się, że są sami.  
\- Widziałem jak na niego patrzysz – zaczyna i przestępuje z nogi na nogę. – Partner Stilesa bił go – mówi nadzwyczaj spokojnym tonem i Derek ma ochotę znaleźć tego fiuta i połamać mu nogi. – Dlatego Stiles trzyma się od wszystkich z daleka. Wyprowadził się jak najdalej od dupka i uzyskał pełne prawa rodzicielskie – ciągnie dalej Isaac.  
\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – pyta Derek. – To raczej są jego prywatne sprawy i pewnie nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby wiedział, że mi o tym wspominasz.  
Isaac uśmiecha się samymi kącikami ust.  
\- Stiles dowiedział się, że mój ojciec się nade mną znęca i zadzwonił na policję. Gdyby nie on, pewnie nie żyłbym do tego czasu. Znalazł mi pracę i pozwolił u siebie mieszkać przez prawie dwa miesiące dopóki nie przestałem krzyczeć w nocy – mówi na jednym wydechu. – Takich ludzi powinno spotykać samo dobro – dodaje.  
Derek otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w zasadzie nie wie za bardzo co to miałoby być.  
\- Widziałem jak na niego patrzysz – powtarza Isaac. – Umów się z nim. Lubi cię i wiem, że chroniłbyś jego i Henry'ego. Nie mówię, że to będzie łatwe, ale… - urywa. – Warte wszystkiego.  
Derek chce coś odpowiedzieć, ale ponownie brakuje mu słów. Ktoś w końcu wchodzi do łazienki, a Isaac opłukuje dłonie i wraca z powrotem do stolika.  
Kiedy Derek siada z powrotem na swoje miejsce, nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od Stilesa. Chłopak wydaje się jeszcze bardziej kruchy niż kilka dni wcześniej. Siedzi pomiędzy Isaakiem i Scottem i uśmiecha się lekko, stukając palcem o blat stolika jakiś nieznany rytm.

Ostatni dzień upływa względnie spokojnie, chociaż Derek wciąż spogląda z niedowierzaniem na siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Słowa Isaaca wciąż krążą po jego głowie i wszystko nagle układa się w całość. Przyspieszone bicie serca Stilesa, jego niepewność, gdy znajdują się w tej niewielkiej przestrzeni.  
Nie wie co zrobił mu ten dupek, którego Isaac nazwał byłym partnerem, ale ma ochotę dopaść go w ciemnej uliczce. Nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio czuł taką złość, ale ona buzuje pod jego skórą. I tak, jest coś jeszcze, coś co Isaac zobaczył wcześniej. Chciałby, podobnie jak Scott, roztoczyć nad Stilesem opiekę. Chciałby przykryć go miękkim kocem i schować przed całym światem. Odciąć go od złych wspomnień i zobaczyć chociaż jeden szczery uśmiech.  
\- Muszę wyjść do toalety – kłamie, ściągając słuchawki.  
Stiles jest podczas jednej z tych rozmów, które ciągną się w nieskończoność. Za chwilę i tak mają przerwę, więc Derek nie będzie musiał nawet wracać na swoje miejsce.  
Wyciąga komórkę i wybiera bez wahania numer Laury.  
\- Cześć – witaj się, sprawdzając czy jest na korytarzu sam. – Spotkałem kogoś i chcę zostać z nim dłużej. Zerwij kontrakt z ekipą filmową, bo nie chcę na razie ujawniać kim jestem – mówi.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, Der? – Jej głos jest szczerze zmartwiony.  
\- Tak i nie. Po prostu… On jest specjalny, Laur. Zrób jak proszę. Chcę zostać tutaj gdzie jestem bez ujawniania się – dodaje i rozłącza się, bo na korytarzu zaczyna roić się od ludzi.  
Ktoś podbiega do niego i chwyta za rękę, więc patrzy w dół na uśmiechniętą twarz Henry'ego.  
\- Część – wita się, starając się brzmieć przyjaźnie.  
\- Przepraszam, wyrwał się do przodu i nie mogłam go dogonić – mówi Allison i faktycznie jest nieźle zdyszana.  
Amy na szczęście wciąż śpi. Derek nie widział grzeczniejszej dziewczynki. Przez ostatni tydzień tylko dwa razy wybudziła się z drzemki, ale nigdy nie płakała.  
\- Nic się nie stało – mówi, ściskając mocniej dłoń dziecka.  
Henry chyba ma jednak inne plany, bo podnosi wolną rękę do góry, jakby chciał dostać się wyżej, więc Derek unosi go, a potem przyciska do swojej klatki piersiowej. Henry pachnie jak lody truskawkowe i talk. Dzieciak wierci się, gdy przyciska policzek do jego nieogolonej szczęki, więc Derek ostrożnie unosi go wyżej i robi dokładnie to, co Laura ze swoimi dziećmi. Dwa obroty ze zmianą wysokości, które wprawiają wszystkie berbecie w rozbawienie.  
Henry nie reaguje inaczej i zaczyna chichotać.  
\- Stworzysz potwora – stopuje go Allison. – Nigdy nie zejdzie z twoich ramion – ostrzega go, ale Derek nie zamierza się tym przejmować.  
Kładzie go sobie na ramieniu i Henry rozkłada ręce.  
\- Siamolocik – krzyczy syn Stilesa, gdy wchodzą do stołówki.  
Źrenice Stilesa rozszerzają się w szoku i przez krótki moment Derek żałuje, że trzyma dziecko w dłoniach, bo Stiles wydaje się na skraju ataku paniki. Po chwili jednak musiało do niego dotrzeć, że jego syn jest bezpieczny, bo odzyskuje kolory na twarzy.  
\- Henry, co mówiłem o wspinaniu się na obcych ludzi? – pyta całkiem poważnie i dziecko od razu przestaje się śmiać.  
\- Twój syn zmusił mnie do zjedzenia sałatki. Raczej nie jestem obcy – przypomina mu Derek i Stiles odpręża się na moment.  
Szczęśliwy jest dopiero, gdy Derek zsuwa z siebie Henry'ego i oddaje go bezpiecznie w jego ramiona. Scott marszczy brwi, przypominając sobie zapewne wczorajszą rozmowę i patrzy niepewnie na Isaaca. Cała sytuacja nie podoba mu się, ale nie komentuje tego, bo Allison za to szczerzy się jak głupia.  
Stiles nie zauważa tej nagłej wymiany spojrzeń na tylu frontach, bo zajęty jest strofowaniem syna.  
\- Cę do góry – mówi Henry, podnosząc ręce w dość czytelnym geście.  
\- Ostrzegałam, że będą kłopoty – przypomniała nielitościwie Allison.  
Stiles sadza go z powrotem na kolanach, przytrzymując w miejscu, ale Henry korzystając z sytuacji wyciąga ręce w stronę Dereka.  
\- Do góry? Siamolocik?  
\- Mogę? – pyta Derek.  
Stiles patrzy na niego z wahaniem, ale Henry już zsuwa się z jego kolan.  
\- Zmęczysz się – ostrzega go. – Henry waży z…  
\- Trzynaście kilogramów – informuje go Derek bez zająknięcia. – Mówiłem ci, że moja siostra ma dwójkę dzieci. Do tego bliźniaki. Myślisz, że sama się z nimi bawi? – pyta unosząc znacząco brwi.  
Unosi się nad głowę Henry'ego, a potem szybko opuszcza, obracając go w rękach tak, że podtrzymuje jego głowę dłonią. Przypomina to bardziej tulenie niemowlęcia, ale Henry'emu to nie przeszkadza.  
Derek dziwnie się czuje patrząc na kontrast pomiędzy delikatną, jasną skórą dziecka, a jego umięśnionymi przedramionami pokrytymi ciemnymi włoskami.  
Robi kolejny obrót wciąż pod czujnym okiem Stilesa.  
\- Nie upuszczę go – zapewnia, ale chłopak wcale nie wydaje się uspokojony. – Jedyna osoba, którą kiedykolwiek upuściłem to moja siostra. A zrobiłem to z rozmysłem, wrzucając ją do basenu – dodaje.  
\- Henry nie umie pływać – informuje go Stiles.  
\- Twój komentarz jest absurdalny – odpowiada, obracając w powietrzu Henrym.  
Stiles chyba orientuje się, co powiedział, bo zaczyna się czerwienić. Wciąż jednak nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby bał się zostawić kogokolwiek chociaż na chwilę z dzieckiem.  
Przez głowę Dereka przebiega nagle nieprzyjemna myśl, że być moje były partner Stilesa zrobił coś Henry'emu. Nieświadomie marszczy brwi, a dziecko się śmieje widząc jego minę i próbuje złapać go za nos.  
\- Bez takich numerów, kolego – mówi, odsuwając go od twarzy.  
\- Kjojego – powtarza po nim Henry.  
\- Kjujaty kjójiciek – dodaje, ruszając brwiami, ale trzymając twarz w bezpiecznej odległości od małych rączek.  
Ostatnim, co chciałby to mieć palec w oku.  
Ktoś parska i do Dereka dociera, że nie są sami. Gdzieś na obrzeżach ust Stilesa błądzi coś na kształt uśmiechu, ale chłopak powstrzymuje się.  
\- Już wiem, kto w ten weekend popilnuje mojego dziecka – zaczyna Allison. – Wybacz, Stiles, ale straciłeś pozycję mojej ulubionej niańki – dodaje kobieta, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie.  
Derek w końcu podaje Henry'ego Stilesowi, bo musi jeszcze zjeść zwyczajową już sałatkę.  
\- Ruch też jest zdrowy – mówi starając się brzmieć jak mentor i wtedy Danny poddaje się, chichocze i wychodzi z pomieszczenia.  
Przerwa na dobre dobiega końca.  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby to wcześniej tak zabrzmiało – szepcze Stiles, gdy siadają z powrotem na swoich miejscach. – Nie czuję się pewnie, gdy Henry jest… - urywa.  
\- Z kimś obcym – dopowiada . – On miał ubaw, gdy jadłem sałatkę. Mnie też czasem należy się trochę frajdy – mówi i czuje się dziwnie, bo to nie są puste słowa. – Laura ma podobnie z dziećmi – wyjaśnia.  
Stiles wciąż jest wciśnięty w kąt w swoim boksie, ale sytuacja pomiędzy nimi jest mniej napięta. Derek czuje na swoich plecach wzrok Scotta, więc stara się nie patrzeć przez swoje ramię.

W ciągu następnego tygodnia rozmawiają trochę więcej. Stiles pyta o jego siostrę, a Derek opowiada o niej, o jej dzieciach i o śmierci rodziców, czego nie robił nigdy dotąd. I Stiles słucha. Nie mówi teraz już tak dużo, chociaż czasami zaczyna plątać się i paplać bez sensu.  
Siedzą teraz w odrębnych boksach, ale wewnętrzne komunikatory są nawet lepsze niż faktyczna rozmowa, bo Stiles nie wydaje się taki spięty. Henry pojawia się trzy razy w ciągu tygodnia i zawsze podnosi ręce do góry na jego widok. Derek bawi się z nim, ignorując dokuczającą mu Ericę. Stiles wciąż patrzy mu na ręce, ale przynajmniej nie komentuje, a jego serce bije tylko odrobinę szybciej.  
Derek uznaje to za progres, ale dalej nie wie co mógłby zrobić, żeby przenieść ich kontakty na trochę inny poziom. We wtorek ktoś z księgowości próbował umówić się ze Stilesem i chłopak wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział gdzie się schować. Odmówił, ale nie wyglądał dobrze przez resztę dnia.  
Derek nie zamierzał bynajmniej spłoszyć go w ten sposób. Problem polegał na tym, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie spotykał się z nikim i podejście do tego tematu wydawało mu się obce. Jedyny raz, gdy był w związku zaczął się od tego, że został poderwany i nie skończyło się to dobrze.  
Isaac wraca do swojego zwyczajowego milczenia, ale cały czas przygląda mu się, jakby oceniał całą sytuację, co sprawia, że Derek jest tylko bardziej nerwowy.  
Czwartek nadchodzi niespodziewanie i Stiles wydaje się trochę bardziej zrelaksowany. Scott wychodzi częściej ze swojego gabinetu, ale nie zawraca głowy pracownikom. Dlatego Derek dziwi się, gdy McCall kiwa palcem w jego stronę, zapraszając go do środka.  
\- Siadaj, Derek – wskazuje mu krzesło.  
\- Jakiś problem? – pyta lekko przestraszony, bo stać mogło się wiele. Począwszy od tego, że Laura mogła się zirytować jego nieobecnością na wyższych piętrach, a skończywszy na niskich wynikach jego pracy.  
Co prawda rozmawiał z siostrą dwa dni temu, ale nie wydawała się zadowolona całą sytuacją.  
\- W zasadzie nie, a przynajmniej nic związanego z pracą – zaczyna Scott i Derek ma ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą, ale McCall nie wygląda tak jak zwykle, czyli kochający ojciec kilkumiesięcznego bobasa.  
Jego wzrok mógłby ciąć szkło.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć, co robisz – mówi i to nie jest prośba.  
\- Z czym? – próbuje udawać głupiego.  
\- Nie podoba mi się, że próbujesz wykorzystać Henry'ego, żeby dostać się do Stilesa – mówi wprost McCall.  
\- Ja nie…  
\- Bóg mi świadkiem, jeśli zrobisz coś mojemu przyjacielowi, zwolnienie będzie twoim ostatnim problemem. Osobiście cię zabiję, a jego ojciec ułatwi mi ukrycie zwłok. Jest szeryfem, wie jak to zrobić – informuje go cicho.  
Derek mruga, bo akurat tego się nie spodziewał.  
\- Poza tym moja małżonka z jakiegoś powodu chce, żebym cię powiadomił, że Henry ma w następnym tygodniu trzecie urodziny – dodaje z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Możesz odejść.  
Derek wychodzi z jego biura czując się dziwnie. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale ta rozmowa należała do najdziwniejszych w jego życiu. Stiles rzuca mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie, więc Derek uśmiecha się, żeby go uspokoić. Ma trochę ochotę zadzwonić do Laury, żeby ta zadzwoniła do Boyda, żeby ten z kolei wyrzucił McCalla, ale wie, że to głupie. Zawsze radził sobie bez tego, chociaż przeważnie to on był tym, który zastraszał ludzi.  
Siada na swoim miejscu i niemal od razu wyskakuje mu wiadomość od Stilesa.  
 _Wszystko w porządku?_  
Stiles jako jedyny pisze pełnymi zdaniami. Nigdy akronimami ani żadnymi takimi. Erica za to za pomocą dwóch cyfr i trzech liter potrafi umówić się na kolację i seks, co też jest pewną formą zdolności dodatkowych. Derek miał ochotę obejrzeć nawet jej podanie o pracę, żeby przekonać się na własne oczy, czy na pewno nie zamieściła tam tej informacji.  
 _tak, dzisiaj widzimy się na piwie?_  
 _tak, wychodzimy wszyscy zaraz po pracy_  
 _niebieski_  
 _co?_  
 _to odpowiedź na pytanie, którego nie zadałeś_  
 _;) czerwony…_  
 _Justin Biber_  
Derek ma ochotę się roześmiać, bo nie jest do końca pewien czy Stiles lubi młodego Kanadyjczyka czy nie cierpi. Obie możliwości są równie prawdopodobnie jeśli chodzi o niego.  
 _Taylor Swift_  
 _Zmierzch_  
 _Władca Pierścieni_  
 _sądzisz, że podobał mi się Zmierzch?! za kogo mnie bierzesz?_  
 _myślałem, że mówimy o filmach, których nie widzieliśmy_  
Derek zamiera, nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Nie zdąża jednak odpisać, bo wokół znowu pojawia się znajomy szum. Nadeszła kolejna przerwa. Podchodzi do boksu Stilesa i pochyla się nad nim.  
\- Jak mogłeś nie widzieć 'Władcy Pierścieni'? – pyta ciekawie.  
Stiles wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Byłem wtedy w ciąży, a potem miałem dziecko i nigdy się jakoś nie złożyło – mówi.  
Derek ponownie ma ochotę zapytać o coś więcej, ale nie chce naciskać.  
\- Akcje Hale Industries spadną w tym tygodniu o kilka punktów – dodaje nagle Stiles.  
Derek zamiera, bo nie wie dlaczego mężczyzna to powiedział. Czeka na jakieś wyjaśnienia i Stiles uśmiecha się widząc jego minę.  
\- Zanim przeprowadziłem się do Nowego Yorku byłem maklerem giełdowym w Sacramento – tłumaczy.  
\- Co zatem robisz tutaj? – dziwi się Derek.  
\- To samo co ty, podejrzewam. Uciekam przed przeszłością – mówi i to nie miałoby dla Dereka sensu jeszcze tydzień temu, ale teraz nie może przestać myśleć o byłym Stilesa.  
\- Skąd pomysł, że ja uciekam przed przeszłością? – pyta Derek.  
\- Nie mówisz o sobie i nosisz zegarek za piętnaście tysięcy. Podejrzewam, że za tobą jedna z uczelni ligi bluszczowej – dodaje z lekkim uśmiechem. – Z takim wykształceniem mógłbyś zdobyć każdą pracę, ale nie jestem wścibski – mówi jeszcze i podnosi się z krzesła.  
Wchodzą do pokoju socjalnego razem i Derek siada koło niego, zajmując miejsce, które należy do Isaaca. Ten jednak nie ma nic przeciwko.  
\- Kto zamierza dzisiaj zaliczyć? – pyta wesoło Erica.  
\- Danny – odpowiada Scott. – I pewnie ty. I pewnie ja – dodaje, ruszając sugestywnie brwiami.  
Stiles uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- Powiem Allison, że się wszystkim chwalisz co i kiedy robicie.  
\- Jakbyś już mnie nie podkablował parę razy – mruczy McCall. – Skarżypyta.  
\- Ile ty masz lat, siedem? – pyta Stiles, puszczając mu oczko.  
Dogryzają sobie przez kilka minut i Derek akurat kończy sałatkę. To dziwne, ale przez tydzień jadania regularnych posiłków o tej porze, zaczyna odczuwać głód tuż przed przerwą. Jego przemiana materii nie zmieniła się i nie przytył ani o gram, ale czuje się jakoś lepiej.  
\- Macie plany na ten weekend? – pyta ciekawie, bo wyjątkowo Laura dała mu wychodne. – Moglibyśmy obejrzeć u mnie 'Władcę Pierścieni' – proponuje, bo to pierwsze co przyszło mu na myśl.  
Scott marszczy brwi, obserwując go otwarcie.  
\- Wolałbym u mnie – mówi od razu. – Dzieciaki mogłyby od razu zostać na noc – dodaje gwoli wyjaśnienia i Derek zostaje bez argumentów.  
Stiles wydaje się zadowolony z takiej alternatywy, więc umawiają się na sobotni wieczór, chociaż wszyscy już wiedzą, że Erica urwie się w połowie pierwszej części.

Laura jest tak zaniepokojona, że czeka na niego w mieszkaniu w piątek. Nie widzieli się od prawie dwóch tygodni, co w sumie ma sens.  
\- Powiedz mi, że nie mam się czym martwić – prosi, wstając z kanapy.  
Jest wyczerpany. Użeranie się cały dzień z idiotami po drugiej stronie linii jest ponad jego siły. Kiedy wróci do pracy w swoim biurze pewnie będzie się odnosił z większym szacunkiem do swojego zespołu. W końcu powtórzenie im czegoś trzy razy wystarcza, czego nie może powiedzieć o półidiotach, z którymi rozmawiał dzisiejszego dnia.  
\- Nie masz się czym martwić – obiecuje.  
\- Kiedy wrócisz do normalnej pracy? Firma cię potrzebuje. Za trzy tygodnie musimy wyjechać na konferencję na Bahamy – przypomina mu.  
\- Jakbyśmy tam coś robili – wzdycha.  
\- Rozmawiamy z potencjalnymi inwestorami – odpowiada mu od razu. – Wiesz, że to ważna część tego biznesu.  
Oczywiście, że wie. Spotkania, które ciągną się godzinami z ludźmi, którzy chcą się głównie pokazać w doborowym towarzystwie w modnym miejscu.  
\- Chciałam ci tylko podziękować, że zgodziłeś się opiekować bliźniakami. Nie mieliśmy z Jasonem czasu dla siebie od naszej podróży poślubnej – ciągnie dalej i Derek z przerażeniem przypomina sobie rozmowę sprzed miesiąca.  
\- To w ten weekend? – upewnia się.  
\- Podrzucę dzieci w piątek wieczorem. Stęskniły się za warczącym wujkiem Derekiem – dodaje.

Derek tylko siłą woli powstrzymuje się przed wynajęciem opiekunki na sobotę. Wie jednak, że Laura odcięłaby mu oba jądra, gdyby się o tym dowiedziała. Sama stara się, żeby nikt obcy nie kręcił się wokół dzieci i dlatego on został uziemiony z oboma potworami.  
Stiles podsyła mu adres mieszkania Scotta i zjawiają się tam bez opóźnień. Prowadzenie samochodu rodzinnego jest dziwne. Nie może rozpędzić się do odpowiedniej prędkości, a z tyłu siedzi dwójka największych skarżypyt jakie zna.  
W końcu wchodzą po schodach i trzymając bliźniaki za dłonie, stara się nacisnąć dzwonek. Otwiera mu Allison i otwiera usta uchyla na jego widok. Derek wie, że wygląda dziwnie z różową torbą przewieszoną przez ramię i ciemnej koszuli, która teraz jest zmięta, ale nie zamierza się przejmować.  
\- Nie mogłem oddać ich do przytułku, a moja siostra wyjechała z mężem na romantyczny weekend spłodzić kolejne potwory w tym guście – mówi na jednym wydechu i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, z tego, że brzmi jak Stiles.  
Allison uśmiecha się jednak lekko.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Wejdźcie do środka. Pomogę ci – dodaje, ściągając mu z ramienia torbę, która oczywiście musi mieć żółte kwiatki. – Wszyscy już są – informuje go.  
Derek przyklęka przed dzieciakami, ściągając im buty i sweterki. W mieszkaniu jest tak ciepło, że sam ma ochotę odpiąć kilka guzików koszuli. To chyba normalne warunki chowu niemowląt.  
\- Zaklinam was na wszelkie świętości, zachowujcie się mniej jak potwory, którymi jesteście, a bardziej jak urocze dzieci, którymi nie będziecie nigdy – prosi cicho i dobiega go chichot.  
Oczywiście Stiles wybrał ten moment, żeby pojawić się na korytarzu z Henrym na rękach.  
\- Nie odpowiadam za tę dwójkę – mówi od razu, ale dzieciaki chwytają się jego nóg.  
Najwyraźniej nie są aż tak odważne przy obcych.  
\- To Talia i Noah. Poznajcie kolegów wujka z pracy – dodaje, wskazując kolejno na głowy, które wychynęły z salonu.  
Scott spogląda na niego z lekkim szokiem, który jednak zmienia się na prawie-sympatię, kiedy dostrzega uwieszone na nim dzieciaki.  
\- Bry – mówi Talia.  
Henry macha im przyjaźnie, więc Stiles ściąga go na ziemię.  
\- Pokój dla dzieci jest zaraz obok. Zaprowadzę cię – proponuje mu.  
Mieszkanie ma w zasadzie dwa pokoje i salon. Allison coś pichci w niewielkiej kuchni, w której z trudem mieszczą się dwie osoby i Derek nagle czuje ulgę, że jednak nie przyjechali do niego. Nie wiedziałby nawet jak wytłumaczyć się z przestrzeni, którą zajmuje. Jego salon jest prawdopodobnie większy niż całe mieszkanie McCallów.  
W pokoju, który przylega do ich sypialni stoi niewielkie łóżeczko i Derek waha się, bo wie jakie te potwory potrafią być.  
\- Idź oglądać, ja ich popilnuje. Niemal rozniosły mi mieszkanie, a są u mnie tylko od doby – mówi, bo Talia właśnie zaczęła pokazywać Henry'emu świetną zabawę, która polegała na rzucaniu miśków w stronę lampy. Gdyby posiadała większą wiedzę na temat praw fizyki faktycznie mogłoby się jej to udać, więc na wszelki wypadek wolał zapanować nad jej rozwojem intelektualnym.  
\- Henry zaraz kładzie się spać – informuje go miękko. – O której wczoraj położyli się twoi siostrzeńcy?  
\- Nie wiem, ale nie próbowałem przydusić ich poduszką – przysięga solennie.  
Kilka razy taka myśl mogła przepełznąć mu przez głowę, ale był ponad to.  
Stiles wydaje z siebie prychnięcie, a potem otwiera kolejne drzwi i wchodzi do sypialni Scotta i Allison, niosąc ze sobą Henry'ego. Kładzie dziecko i całuje je w czoło, a potem nakrywa kołdrą.  
\- Dobranoc, kochanie – mówi. – Tata będzie w pokoju obok z ciociami i wujkami, dobrze? – pyta i Henry ściska chwilę jego rękę.  
Derek zamiera, bo Talia patrzy na niego wyczekująco, jakby spodziewała się, że też położy ją do łóżka, więc to robi, a za nią zaraz dokłada Noah.  
\- Oddam was bezdomnym, jeśli nie zaczniecie zaraz spać – mówi.  
Talia szczerzy się i przytula brata mocniej, ale Derek doskonale wie co to oznacza. Wczoraj powtarzali to kilkukrotnie. Odnosił ich do łóżka dwanaście razy zanim na dobre zasnęli.  
Kiedy wchodzą do salonu, Stiles patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie i coś osobliwego majaczy w jego wzroku.  
\- Co? – pyta, bo to irytujące nie wiedzieć.  
\- 'Oddam was bezdomnym'? – dziwi się mężczyzna.  
\- Gdybym był miły, wiedziałyby, że to nie ja. Mają ciężki humor, który odziedziczyły w genach – mówi.  
Allison stara się nie śmiać, ale nie udaje jej się. Erici już nie ma, ale za to na stole są przekąski, więc sięga po pierwszą kanapkę i usadawia się wygodnie na kanapie. Pod dniu z dzieciakami ma ochotę się po prostu przespać, ale Stiles siada tuż obok i jego serce nie chce wyrwać się ze strachu z piersi, i Derek nagle czuje się lepiej.  
Allison gasi światło i siada na fotelu. Isaac otwiera pierwsze piwo, opierając się o Danny'ego co nagle nikogo nie dziwi.  
Scott wkłada do odtwarzacza płytę, którą Derek przyniósł z domu i film już prawie się zaczyna, gdy na jego kolanie pojawia się mała dłoń.  
Talia już jest z powrotem, więc usadawia ją na kolanach, tylko po to, żeby poczuć, że Noah też już wyszedł z łóżka. Chłopak ląduje na jego drugim kolanie. A wtedy pojawia się Henry i wtedy jest stracony. Siada skrzyżnie, ustawiając całą trójkę tak, żeby żadne nie zsunęło się podczas oglądania i przytrzymuje ich rękami.  
Stiles zdaje się niczego nie zauważać wpatrzony w ekran i to wszystko jest dziwne. Noah zasypia pierwszy, a potem Henry i Talia. Stiles ogląda jak Frodo zakłada po raz pierwszy na palec pierścień, a Derek patrzy na niego nie na film. Minuty mijają i wciąż chłonie każdą zmianę mimiki Stilesa i nie wie jak to nazwać, ale boi się. Nie czuł się w ten sposób od bardzo dawna i był pewien, że nigdy niczego takiego nie poczuje.  
Ma ochotę zadzwonić do Laury i powiedzieć jej, że powinna się martwić, ale nie może sięgnąć do kieszeni, bo Henry zwisa mu z ramienia.  
Allison wsuwa się na kolana męża bez skrępowania, gdy Drużyna Pierścienia wyrusza w swoją podróż. Isaac po prostu kładzie dłoń na kolanie Danny'ego, a Derek stara się nie spuścić oka ze Stilesa. Jego twarz jest taka żywa. Zauważył to już wcześniej podczas ich rozmów. Stiles nie potrafi powstrzymać swojej mimiki. Jego mięśnie działają wbrew niemu. Nigdy nie mógłby grać w pokera na poważnie, bo każdy potrafiłby go sczytać.  
Derek nie wie za bardzo czy powinien jakoś zainicjować kontakt. Jakimś cudem spotkali się w parach, a ma ręce uwięzione przez dwu-trzy latków . Przesuwa się zatem bliżej i niby przypadkiem trąca stopą nogę Stilesa. Mężczyzna odrywa wzrok od ekranu i patrzy na niego, a potem niżej na rozłożone na nim dzieci i jego rozbawienie jest doskonale widoczne nawet w ciemności.  
\- Pomocy? – prosi Derek.  
Allison zatrzymuje film i włącza z powrotem światło, a potem prawie wciska sobie pięść do ust.  
\- Nie śmiej się głośno – prosi szeptem Derek.  
Za żadne skarby świata nie chciałby, żeby którekolwiek się obudziło.  
Stiles wstaje ostrożnie, ale ewidentnie nie może zdecydować się, które podnieść najpierw.  
\- Weź Noah – radzi mu szybko.  
Kiedy Stiles podnosi dziecko, on sam się upewnia, że pozostała dwójka leży bezpiecznie na jego ramionach i odpycha się od kanapy. Jego mięśnie bolą już nieznośnie i pozycja nie jest najwygodniejsza, ale nie zamierza tracić czasu. Wchodzi do sypialni McCallów i kładzie pozostałą dwójkę obok Noah. Stiles patrzy na niego zaskoczony i chyba rumieni się nawet, ale w ciemności Derek rejestruje tylko zmianę temperatury mężczyzny. Nie może być pewien na sto procent.  
\- Chyba sporo ćwiczysz – rzuca Stiles, kiedy wracają.  
\- Moja siostra po tej dwójce i tak rozkłada mnie na łopatki jedną ręką. W boksie powinna być oddzielna kategoria wagowa dla matek – mówi.  
Stiles uśmiecha się szeroko i to jest jego pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech, który Derek widzi. Jego serce prawie staje w miejscu. Nie jest pewien co takiego zrobił, ale ma ochotę to powtórzyć i to wkrótce.  
Jego telefon się nagle odzywa, więc odbiera, widząc na wyświetlaczu numer Laury.  
\- Nienawidzę cię – mruczy.  
\- Dzieci śpią? – pyta niezrażona.  
\- Udusiłem je poduszką.  
\- Były grzeczne?  
\- Na obiad dostały arszenik, ale po tylu razach są już odporne – odpowiada i słyszy śmiech Stilesa.  
\- Nie jesteś sam? Kto tam jest z tobą?  
\- Cały kabaret Moulin Rouge – warczy.  
\- Wrócimy w niedzielę – przypomina mu Laura.  
\- Oddam je bezdomnym – grozi.  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Sprzedam twoje organy – dodaje i rozłącza się.  
Allison unosi pytająco brwi, ale to Stiles przyciąga jest uwagę najbardziej. Mężczyzna wygląda jakby się zapowietrzył. Śmieje się rozłożony na kanapie i stara się nie robić tego na tyle głośno, żeby obudzić dzieci.  
\- Siostra – tłumaczy Derek, nagle zawstydzony. – Normalnie jej mąż-tłumok pilnowałby tych potworów…  
\- Ale są na romantycznym weekendzie. Już mówiłeś – przypomniała mu Allison. – Nie musisz się tłumaczyć.  
\- Nie tłumaczę się. Chodzi o to, że dzieci są okropne. Mają małe rączki, małe oczka, którymi patrzą na ciebie i nie możesz powiedzieć 'nie', bo te małe usteczka wykrzywiają się w tym żałosnym niezadowoleniu – mruczy zażenowany.  
Stiles gryzie kostki na swojej dłoni i chyba łzy lecą mu po policzkach, więc Derek zasłania swoją twarz.  
\- Nie śmiej się – prosi. – To prawdziwe potwory. Wlazły mi dzisiaj rano do łóżka i prawie zepchnęły mnie na ziemię. Ważę prawie dziewięćdziesiąt kilogramów. Powinienem być nie do ruszenia dla trzylatków – jęczy.  
Jest naprawdę zmęczony. Przespał z trzy godziny ślęcząc nad planami, które podesłała mu Laur i pilnując rozbrykanych siostrzeńców.  
\- Możemy obejrzeć do końca? – pyta w końcu, bo robi się naprawdę późno.  
Siada obok Stilesa, który nie zajmuje już najdalszego końca krańca kanapy.  
Scott włącza film i w ciszy obserwują ekran. Stiles patrzy urzeczony na kolejne sceny i Derek patrzy na niego. Nie wie czy powinien przysunąć się bliżej, ale na wszelki wypadek zostaje na swoim miejscu. Stiles wydaje się zbyt pochłonięty filmem i jeśli do tej pory jego słowa wydawały się żartem, teraz Derek ma dowód, że mężczyzna nie kłamał. Ma ochotę spytać co jeszcze ominęło go podczas ciąży i, najprawdopodobniej, ucieczki przed byłym partnerem, ale to wciąż byłoby zbyt agresywne. A on chce, żeby Stiles się przed nim otworzył, żeby mówił do niego, żeby śmiał się z niego i do niego…  
\- Cholera – mruczy do siebie, bo czuje się dziwnie.  
Nie ma jednak za bardzo czasu zrobić czegokolwiek, bo małe dłonie znowu pojawiają się na jego kolanach i tym razem Henry wspina się na niego. Nie zamierza protestować, bo dzieciak ewidentnie chce się tylko ułożyć na jego o kilka stopni cieplejszym ciele. Po raz pierwszy Derek zastanawia się czy Stiles wie, że siedzi koło niego pełnoprawny zastępca alfy. Nie dla wszystkich robi to różnicę, ale być może to przekonałoby mężczyznę, że Derek byłby w stanie obronić go przed wszystkim złem na świecie.  
Henry lgnie do niego instynktownie i to jest już dobre.  
Legolas po raz setny kłóci się z Gimlim i Derek zasypia z dzieckiem na rękach.

Budzi go lekkie potrząsanie, więc zawija się mocniej wokół źródła ciepła.  
\- Spadaj – mówi.  
\- Derek – słyszy głos Stilesa.  
Otwiera ostrożnie oczy i rozchyla ramiona, bo mężczyzna chyba chce wydostać syna z jego objęć. Henry nawet się nie budzi. Jest prawie druga w nocy. Allison przeciąga się. Issaca i Danny'ego już nie ma. Erica nawet nie kwapiła się, żeby wrócić.  
\- Już nie śpię – mruczy, osłaniając oczy.  
Ktoś włączył światło i w tle lecą końcowe melodie filmu. Przeciąga się na kanapie i w końcu decyduje się podnieść tyłek.  
\- Już zabieram moje potwory – dodaje.  
\- Nie musisz się spieszyć. Amy obudziła się na karmienie – informuje go niepotrzebnie Allison.  
Mimo wszystko zabiera z pokoju cholerną różową torbę w kwiaty i zatrzymuje się w progu, patrząc na siostrzeńców.  
\- Nie mogę zabrać Amy? Zostawię wam sto procent gratis – żartuje. – Prawie odchowane.  
\- Pomogę ci znieść ich na dół. Przyjechałeś samochodem? – pyta Scott.  
Derek kiwa twierdząco głową, ziewając przeciągle. Trzydzieści sześć godzin bez normalnego snu nie jest jego osobistym rekordem, ale mimo wszystko czuje się zmęczony.  
\- Może jednak zostaniesz na noc? – pyta zaniepokojona Allison.  
\- Bez sensu – mruczy. – Zaraz dojdę do siebie – dodaje, przeciągając się.  
Kości strzelają mu tak głośno, że Talia obraca się na drugi bok.  
\- Może cię najpierw odwiozę? – pyta szeptem Stilesa, który stoi już z Henrym na rękach.  
\- Mieszkam naprzeciwko – informuje go cicho mężczyzna i całuje w policzek Allison. – To był miły wieczór. Nie wiedziałem, że chrapiesz – dodaje z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- To pomówienie – mruczy Derek, sięgając po Talię.  
Scott czeka już z Noah na rękach i wychodzą z mieszkania. Zapięcie dzieci w fotelikach nie zajmuje im zbyt wiele czasu, ale mimo wszystko robi się już naprawdę późno. Nowy York jednak nigdy nie śpi, więc mijają ich w tym czasie rozbawieni imprezowicze.  
\- Dobranoc, Scott. Dziękuję za pomoc – mówi, odwracając się do McCalla.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. W poniedziałek odniosę ci płyty – odpowiada mężczyzna, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

Niedzielny poranek zaczyna się dokładnie tak samo jak sobotni. Derek budzi się w drodze na podłogę i wie, że nie zdąży się osłonić. Talia i Noah skaczą już po łóżku, więc wdrapuje się na nie ponownie i przyciska oboje do kołdry.  
\- Śpimy – zarządza, ale chłopiec jakoś wymyka mu się spod ramienia.  
Na domiar tego dzwoni jego telefon, więc odbiera, wypuszczając też Talię.  
\- Proszę – mruczy.  
\- Cześć, tutaj Allison. Wzięłam numer od Scotta. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem – mówi kobieta.  
\- Nie, skądże. Coś się stało? – pyta i stara się nie ziewać.  
\- Wybieramy się dzisiaj ze Stilesem na plac zabaw. Pomyślałam, że skoro wciąż masz u siebie bliźniaki, mógłbyś nam potowarzyszyć – proponuje Allison.  
Derek patrzy na zegarek z powątpiewaniem i zaczyna zastanawiać się ile ona dzisiaj spała. Jest dopiero ósma, a na pewno nie położyła się przed trzecią. Amy jeszcze wtedy domagała się karmienia.  
\- O której i gdzie? – pyta tylko.  
\- Przeważnie wychodzimy koło dziesiątej i zostajemy na lunch w parku. Nie musisz się martwić o kanapki. Przygotuję koszyk piknikowy – dodaje kobieta i Derek ma ochotę ją uściskać.  
\- Będziemy – obiecuje.  
Spóźnieni, ale cali docierają pod główne wejście do parku. Allison siedzi ze Stilesem na ławce, a Henry zagląda ciekawie do wózeczka, gdzie pewnie śpi Amy.  
\- Przepraszam – mówi, ściskając mocniej dłoń Talii, bo dziewczynka chce się wyrwać do przodu.  
\- Cieść – wita się Henry, w jednej sekundzie tracąc zainteresowanie niemowlęciem.  
Stiles uśmiecha się lekko i pomaga Allison nieść koszyk z jedzeniem. Kiedy docierają na plac zabaw, dzieciaki natychmiast wyrywają się do przodu i Derek nie może powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi.  
\- Dzisiaj też dokazywały? – pyta rozbawiona Allison.  
\- Zawsze dokazują – mruczy. – Znowu zepchnęły mnie z łóżka. Podejrzewam, że planowały to od dawna – dodaje, wyciągając z torby zabawki, bo cała trójka babra się już w piaskownicy.  
Stiles rozkłada koc nieopodal, w miejscu, z którego doskonale będzie widać cały plac. Allison wciąż kołysze Amy w wózku, chociaż to pewnie bardziej przyzwyczajenie.  
Talia pokazuje coś chłopcom i obaj zaczynają kopać głębszą dziurę, wkładając cały piach do największej foremki. Nie kwapią się nawet, by siedzieć na ławeczce, więc ich spodenki są już brudne.  
Stiles w końcu zmienia się z Allison i przykuca koło piaskownicy.  
\- Co robicie? – pyta ciekawie.  
Talia spogląda na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Dom – odpowiada dziewczynka.  
\- Nie za duży? To raczej zamek – mówi Stiles.  
\- Asz dom – wyjaśnia Talia i zaczyna ignorować mężczyznę, który uśmiecha się krzywo.  
Henry zaczyna uzupełniać kolejną foremkę piaskiem, a Noah obserwuje poczynania siostry.  
\- Rozmowność też jest waszą nadrzędną cechą rodzinną? – pyta rozbawiony Stiles, prostując się.  
\- Laura mówi więcej ode mnie – wyjaśnia. – Talia jest bardziej jak ona; świetny organizator i przywódca. Noah niestety po moim ojcu i po mnie nie jest zbyt…  
\- Kontaktowy – kończy za niego Stiles. – Henry niestety papla po mnie. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mu to przejdzie, bo inaczej będzie miał poważne problemy w szkole. Nie ma nic gorszego niż gadać jak najęty, gdy nikt nie chce słuchać. Nie wiem czy znajdzie swojego Scotta, który od czasu do czasu palnie go w tył głowy, żeby się zamknął – urywa. – I znowu zaczynam.  
\- Wciąż nie przebijasz wykładów mojej siostry – uspokaja go.  
Faktycznie, Laura potrafiła udzielać mu dobrych rad godzinami i dniami.  
\- Musi być straszna – mówi Stiles, udając przerażenie.  
Henry próbuje powtórzyć jego minę, ale nie bardzo mu się to udaje.  
\- Jest straszna, ale to chyba domena każdej starszej siostry – odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie mam rodzeństwa. Scott i Allison też są jedynakami – wyjaśnia Stiles.  
\- Powinieneś się cieszyć. Siostra to wrzód na dupie, który prześladuje cię do końca życia, a co najgorsze nie możesz się od niej uwolnić. Laura dodatkowo lubi wszystko wiedzieć i do wszystkiego się mieszać. Cudem tylko nie zagląda jeszcze do mnie do pracy – dodaje.  
Stiles uśmiecha się tylko z politowaniem.  
\- To naprawdę tak źle, że ktoś się tobą opiekuje? – pyta ciekawie.  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy nie. Po prostu lubię na nią narzekać – przyznaje w końcu Derek i Stiles prycha.  
\- Tak właśnie myślałem.  
Derek pochyla się, żeby poprawić czapeczkę Noah, bo podejrzanie zaczęła zsuwać się z małej główki.  
\- Ty masz Scotta – mówi po chwili.  
\- Scott ma Allison – tłumaczy Stiles.  
\- Moja siostra ma męża i nie przeszkadza jej to w uprzykrzaniu mi życia. O wilku mowa – jęczy, bo jego telefon ponownie się odzywa.  
Odchodzi kilka kroków, żeby spokojnie zamienić kilka słów z Laurą i zamiera, gdy tylko siostra się z nim wita. Ton jej głosu mówi mu, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Laur? – pyta, nawet nie starając się udawać, że nie jest zmartwiony.  
\- Der… Co powiedziałbyś na zacieśnianie więzów bratersko-siostrzanych? – pyta niepewnie Laura.  
\- To znaczy?  
Kobieta przez chwilę milczy i Derek po prostu wie, co zaraz powie.  
\- Mogłabym pomieszkać u ciebie z dzieciakami? – pyta zdławionym głosem.  
\- Przygotuję wam drugi pokój – obiecuje. – Wracasz popołudniowym lotem? – upewnia się. – Wyjadę po ciebie na lotnisko.  
Laura rozłącza się pospiesznie, chyba wciąż nieźle zdenerwowana cokolwiek Jason nie zrobił tym razem. Kiedy Derek wraca na swoje miejsce zaraz obok piaskownicy, Talia już obserwuje go uważnie, więc uśmiecha się szeroko. Dziewczynka siada z powrotem na tyłku i patrzy na niego jeszcze bardziej badawczo.  
\- Mama? – pyta.  
\- Mama wraca wcześniej i zostaniecie na wakacjach u wujka, co ty na to? A dzisiaj zabieram wszystkich na lody – obiecuje na pozór radosnym tonem.  
Stiles patrzy na niego tak samo skonsternowany jak Talia.  
\- Faktycznie to martwiące, kiedy udajesz szczęśliwego – mówi cicho. – Wszystko w porządku? – pyta.  
\- Nie dzieje się nic, czego nie spodziewałbym się wcześniej – odpowiada Derek głucho. – Dam ci taką radę. Nigdy nie wracaj do faceta, który już raz cię zostawił, bo nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego – mówi zanim zdąża się powstrzymać, ale przez twarz Stilesa nie przebiega cień.  
Mężczyzna nie wygląda na ani trochę zmartwionego.  
\- Niestety masz rację – odpowiada tylko.

Laura nie wygląda inaczej niż zwykle i to jest podejrzane. Wychodzi z samolotu sama i Derek pomaga jej odebrać bagaże. Nigdzie nie widzi Jasona i to sytuacja idealna. Podjeżdżają z dzieciakami pod jego mieszkanie, a potem kładą bliźniaki spać. Kiedy pojawia się z powrotem w salonie, Laur siedzi już z kieliszkiem wina.  
\- Przyłapałam go z pokojówką – mówi cicho kobieta. – Na pieprzonym romantycznym weekendzie, na który nie miałam czasu, ale wysupłałam go, bo zależało mi na tym pierdolonym małżeństwie – dodaje szeptem, ale jej głos jest tak ostry, że mógłby ciąć szkło. – Co jest ze mną nie tak, Der?  
\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku – mówi, przysiadając się bliżej.  
Kładzie jej rękę na karku tak jak trzy lata temu, gdy Jason na wieść o dzieciakach po prostu spakował walizki i udał się w nieznanym kierunku.  
\- Coś musi być nie tak – upiera się Laura, ale Derek kręci przecząco głową.  
\- Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku – powtarza. – I tak nie lubiłem fiuta, a teraz będę mógł mu ze spokojem połamać nogi. Nie powiem, że żałuję – dodaje, bo wie, że jego siostra zaraz się otrząśnie.  
I faktycznie Laura uspokaja się odrobinę, i odpręża, opierając się o niego. Odkłada kieliszek na stół i podwija stopy pod siebie, układając głowę na jego kolanach. Droga sukienka jest cała wymięta i są na niej odbite dłonie dzieciaków, których nie zdążył domyć po piaskownicy.  
\- Powiedz mi, co robiliście dzisiaj? – prosi cicho kobieta.  
\- Wredny wujek Derek zabrał wszystkich do parku i na lody – mówi.  
\- Poznałam po plamach – odpowiada Laura.  
Jak zwykle nie jest to do końca wyrzut, chociaż czasami jego siostra narzeka, że bliźniaki zawsze brudzą się najbardziej pod jego opieką. Jakby to była jego wina.  
\- W następną sobotę są urodziny Henry'ego. Stiles zaprosił bliźniaki. Będzie kilka osób z pracy – informuje ją.  
\- Ten Stiles? – pyta na wszelki wypadek, a Derek kiwa twierdząco głową. – Der, musisz powiedzieć mu kim jesteś i wrócić do normalnej pracy. Wiem, że się zadomowiłeś, ale nie możesz tego ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?  
\- Daj mi dwa tygodnie. Pojadę sam na konferencję, żebyś mogła zostać z dzieciakami, ale do tego czasu… Należy mi się jakiś urlop – mruczy.  
Laura kręci przecząco głową, nie zgadzając się z jego planem, ale w końcu wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Rób jak uważasz za stosowne – mówi w końcu.

Laura oczywiście pojawia się w poniedziałek na przerwie śniadaniowej z plikiem dokumentów. Dzieci nie ma z nią, ale wygląda na poważnie zmęczoną. Zapewne bliźniaki doprowadzają do szaleństwa którąś z sekretarek, a może nawet cały zespół.  
\- Dzień dobry – wita się cicho i spogląda na jego sałatkę. – Jesz w dzień? – pyta zszokowana.  
\- To jest moja okropna siostra Laura – mówi Derek, ignorując jej zdziwienie. Stiles wygląda na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie, co wcale nie pomaga. – A to moi koledzy z pracy – dodaje, przedstawiając ich kolejno.  
\- Der, mogę cię prosić na chwilkę? – pyta, zerkając wymownie na dokumenty.  
\- Przepraszam – zwraca się do pozostałych, wstając z miejsca. Korzystają z jednego z wolnych stołów i Laura podaje m kolejne dokumenty, na których pozostawia swój podpis.  
\- Wydaje się miły – mówi nagle jego siostra i Derek orientuje się, że Laura obserwuje Stilesa.  
\- Jest miły – odpowiada. – Nie gap się na niego – prosi. – I nie zrób czegoś głupiego.  
\- Cicho, podchodzi tutaj – syczy do niego i Derek obraca lekko głowę.  
Faktycznie Stiles zmierza w ich kierunku.  
\- Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale tak sobie pomyślałem, że zaprosiłem chyba nie tego opiekuna dzieci, którego powinienem. Znaczy, nie wiem czy Derek wspominał, ale nasze dzieci się zaprzyjaźniły trochę i pomyślałem, że byłoby miło, gdyby Talia i Noah wpadli na urodziny mojego syna – plącze się. – To znaczy, jeśli oczywiście się zgodzisz. I byłoby mi miło, gdybyś też nas odwiedziła. Znaczy… - urywa nagle zdenerwowany.  
\- Tak, Derek wspominał wczoraj o urodzinach Henry'ego, prawda? – kobieta upewnia się co do imienia, chociaż doskonale je zna. Derek prawie od dwóch tygodni nawija tylko o tym.  
\- Tak, Henry'ego. W zasadzie to nie będzie nic wielkiego. Raczej takie spotkanie znajomych, których w zasadzie przed chwilą poznałaś – dodaje Stiles. – Derek zna adres.  
\- Z przyjemnością się pojawimy. Może upiekę jakieś ciasto? – pyta Laura.  
\- Nie, Allison, żona Scotta zajmuje się wypiekami. Jeśli się tylko pojawicie, będzie idealnie – mówi Stiles.  
Laura uśmiecha się odrobinę szerzej i kiwa twierdząco głową. Stiles przez chwilę przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę, a potem wzdycha.  
\- No to ja sobie pójdę – mówi w końcu i odwraca się nagle speszony.  
Laura patrzy w ślad za nim, a potem kładzie rękę na ramieniu Dereka.  
\- Miły chłopak – mówi. – Ile on ma lat, Der?  
\- Dwadzieścia pięć – odpowiada bez wahania, wykonując ostatni zamaszysty podpis.  
Laura odbiera od niego papiery i bez słowa wychodzi, machając tylko na odchodnym. Przerwa kończy się zaraz potem.  
 _twoja siostra jest straszna_ – pojawia się na jego ekranie i Derek nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wkrada się na jego usta.  
 _już żałujesz, że zaprosiłeś ją na urodziny Henry'ego?_  
 _jeszcze nie, ale pewnie sobotę spędzę w kuchni_  
 _nie jest aż tak straszna, zamknę ją w szafie_  
 _masz dziwne poczucie humoru_  
 _nie martw się, będzie zajmować się dziećmi  
dzięki, że o niej pomyślałeś, wczoraj miała fatalny dzień…_  
 _przyda jej się wyjść do ludzi  
znam to z autopsji… zabierz ją do kina albo na piwo w czwartek z nami… powinna częściej wychodzić_  
 _to się nie uda, pamiętaj, że miły jestem przerażający ;)_  
 _ja mogę ją gdzieś wyciągnąć, jeśli chcesz_  
 _ty się jej boisz_  
 _poproszę Ericę, może ona?_  
 _Laur nie może zaliczać przypadkowych facetów, nie zgadzam się_  
 _Allison?_  
 _zacznie planować kolejne dziecko, na widok Amy sam miałem ochotę coś adoptować  
zawsze musisz mieć gotową odpowiedź na wszystko? _  
_akcje Hale Industries wzrosną w tym tygodniu o kilka punktów_

Mieszkanie z Laurą okazało się o wiele bardziej przyjemne niż przypuszczał. Siostra zaczęła mu nawet robić sałatki, co rozbawiło do końca Danny'ego. Henry wydawał się podekscytowany zbliżającą się imprezą tak bardzo, że niemal zaprosił całe ich piętro. Buzia nie zamykała mu się przez cały tydzień, chociaż Stiles uciszał go wielokrotnie.  
Sobota nadeszła nie wiadomo kiedy i chyba dobrze, bo Laura wciąż zajęta była sprawami rozwodowymi. Zrezygnowała z terapii i separacji. Kierownik hotelu, w którym się zatrzymali w weekend zwolnił pokojówkę i nawet dostarczył jej kilka fotografii z monitoringu przedstawiających Jasona podrywającego przypadkowe kobiety. To powinno ułatwić rozprawę z orzeczeniem winy.  
Zatrzymali się pod mieszkaniem Stilesa wczesnym popołudniem i Derek wypiął dzieciaki z siedzeń. Oczywiście uczepiły się go jak rzepy. Laura zabrała opakowany w niebieski papier, prezent i ciastka, które od rana piekła z nudów.  
\- Ulubiony wredny wujek – parska kobieta.  
\- Jeszcze będę wredny. Będę straszył każdego chłopaka, który zbliży się do Talii – ostrzega.  
\- Obiecujesz? – pyta rozbawiona, naciskając dzwonek.  
Stiles otwiera im niemal natychmiast, a oczy Henry'ego robią się wielkie jak spodki na widok prezentu.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie – życzy mu Laura, głaszcząc go w policzek.  
\- Niepotrzebnie się kłopotaliście – mówi Stiles, zabierając zarówno podarek jak i ciasteczka.  
Allison zaprasza ich głębiej i Laura niemal natychmiast pochyla się nad Amy.  
\- Oho – mruczy Derek. – Pamiętaj, że nie zgadzam się na kolejne dziecko, siostra. Te dwa potwory to aż nadto – żartuje.  
\- Życzę ci, żeby twoje były grzeczne – odgryza się Laura. – Der, kiedy był młodszy miał wyjątkowo głupie pomysły. Musiałam go wyciągać z każdej dziury, w którą wpadł. Cały dom był oblepiony pianką, żeby nie rozbił sobie głowy, ale on i tak wynajdywał miejsca, o których nikt nie pomyślał – zaczęła.  
\- Laur – warczy ostrzegawczo. – Czy musisz wszystkim opowiadać te straszne historie? – pyta retorycznie. – Gdybyś nie chodziła za mną krok w krok, dałbym sobie radę sam. Za każdym razem musiałem szukać nowych kryjówek – mruczy pod nosem.  
Stiles prycha za jego plecami, a potem kładzie na stole talerzyk z ciastkami. W zasadzie wszyscy już są. Nawet Erica, która wyjątkowo nie ma na ustach krwistoczerwonej szminki. Laura rozsiada się wygodniej na kanapie, podczas gdy Scott i Isaac próbują złożyć domek, który Henry dostał w prezencie tuż przed chwilą. Dzieciaki oczywiście dzielnie im kibicują, więc Derek wsuwa się na kanapę obok siostry.  
Mieszkanie Stilesa jest higienicznie czyste. Na książkach nie ma ani grama kurzu, co naprawdę jest podejrzane. Laura chyba też to zauważa, bo rzuca mu jedno z tych swoich oceniających spojrzeń.  
\- Mieszkasz sam, Stiles? – pyta kobieta, bo oczywiście dla niej nie ma tematów, których nie można poruszyć.  
\- Z Henrym – poprawia ją.  
\- A drugi rodzic? – pyta, bo to cholera Laura.  
Stiles raczej spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, bo siada w fotelu naprzeciwko i nalewa sobie odrobinę soku.  
\- Nie zawsze wszystko idzie po naszej myśli – mówi po prostu mężczyzna. – A czasami to nawet lepiej – dodaje.  
Laura wygląda jakby ta odpowiedź ją satysfakcjonowała, ale oczywiście i tak nie odpuszcza.  
\- I sam utrzymujesz dom w takim porządku? – pyta dalej.  
\- Henry ma uczulenie na kurz – informuje ją mężczyzna.  
Derek nie kryje nawet zdziwienia. Wyczuł w dziecku wilka, więc powinno podobnie jak Talia i Noah być wolne od wszelkich alergii. W początkowych latach oczywiście czasami zdarzały się przypadki uczuleń, ale już dwu-trzylatki nabierały na tyle dużej odporności, że nawet przeziębienia nie były problemem.  
\- Myślałam, że jest wilkołakiem – mówi Laura, nie spuszczając Stilesa z oka.  
Serce mężczyzny zaczyna bić odrobinę szybciej i Derek ma ochotę walnąć swoją siostrę w głowę.  
\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc tak, ale podobnie jak ja nie przemienia się nawet podczas pełni – zaczyna nagle Stiles. – Mój ojciec jest człowiekiem i moja babcia ze strony matki też nie była wilkołakiem, więc to pewnie kwestia dziedziczenia – wyjaśnia.  
\- Ale ojciec Henry'ego jest wilkołakiem – upewnia się jeszcze Laura.  
\- Tak – potwierdza Stiles, spokojnie. – Amy raczej też nie będzie się przemieniać, chociaż Scott jest wilkołakiem. Nasz Scottie wyzbył się astmy dopiero w szkole średniej. Zwalczanie chorób idzie wolniej w takich przypadkach jak nasze – dodaje.  
\- Musiałabym chyba wypytać Petera co o tym sądzi, bo prawdę powiedziawszy nigdy nie interesowałam się tym aż tak bardzo – odpowiada Laura.  
Derek odchrząkuje i pstryka ją w nos, bo czasami naprawdę powinna się zamknąć.  
\- Nie wszyscy lubią być przesłuchiwani – przypomina jej.  
\- Och, braciszku, może powinnam przestawić się teraz na ciebie? – pyta z błyskiem w oku i Stiles otwarcie śmieje się na widok jego miny.  
\- Doigrałeś się – grozi mu Derek. – Zostawiam cię z nią sam na sam – dodaje, wstając.  
Nie zdąża zrobić jednak ani jednego kroku, bo dobiega go krzyk i płacz dzieci. Talia siedzi na podłodze trzymając się za twarz, a Henry leży obok i na jego czole zaczyna pojawiać się ogromny guz. Noah wygląda na zdezorientowanego i przerażonego, gdy na rękach jego siostry pojawia się krew.  
\- Zderzyły się – wyjaśnia Laura, próbując uspokoić córkę. – Szlag – mruczy pod nosem, bo mała nie chce oderwać dłoni i zaczyna zawodzić coraz głośniej.  
Stiles uspokaja już swojego syna, ale Henry jest w dużo lepszym stanie niż Talia.  
Derek przyklęka obok siostry i spogląda niepewnie na twarz dziewczynki.  
\- Złamana chrząstka – mówi, bo wszędzie jest rozmazana krew, a nos Talii jest nienaturalnie przekrzywiony.  
\- Cholera, zadzwonię po pogotowie – zaczyna Stiles, ale Derek powstrzymuje go.  
\- Zaraz wszystko będzie dobrze – uspokaja go i podwija rękaw.  
Laura podaje mu córkę, nie przejmując się tym, że jest teraz umazana krwią.  
\- Popatrz na wujka – prosi Derek, podkładając jej nadgarstek. – Ugryź – tym razem to rozkaz.  
Dziewczynka przemienia się na tę krótką chwilę i wbija nie całkiem ostre zęby w miękką skórę, gdy Laura nastawia jej nos. Chociaż wciąż jest umazana krwią, od razu widać, że obrzęk znika i może już swobodnie oddychać. Derek trzyma ją na kolanach przez kilka długich minut, mimo że ręka zaczyna go boleć. Ciemne linie przestają rozchodzić się po jego skórze, gdy Talia przestaje w końcu chlipać.  
\- Co mama mówiła o bieganiu? – pyta cicho Laura.  
Scott chrząka ewidentnie zdezorientowany i Derek dopiero teraz się orientuje, że wszyscy się na nich gapią. Laura zdaje się ich ignorować i podnosi córkę, kierując się w stronę łazienki.  
\- Podasz mi Henry'ego? – pyta Derek.  
Chłopiec jeszcze nie całkiem się uspokoił, ale guz na jego czole wygląda fatalnie.  
\- Cokolwiek to było raczej nie zadziała na mojego syna – mówi Stiles.  
\- To nic strasznego – krzyczy z łazienki Laura. – Dawniej przed ujawnieniem się, watahy leczyły w ten sposób rannych towarzyszy. Teraz stosujemy to tylko do dzieci, bo najczęściej się ranią – tłumaczy mu.  
\- Jak mówiłem, Henry się nie przemienia. Poza tym… ma tylko guza – dodaje Stiles, wciąż trzymając dziecko w niepewnym uścisku.  
Derek zdaje sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna musiał się wystraszyć i teraz wciąż boi się o syna, ale Henry naprawdę okropnie wygląda z tym guzem.  
\- Musielibyśmy być tej samej krwi, żeby to podziałało – tłumaczy spokojnie. – Nie pozwolę mu się ugryźć, zaufaj mi – prosi, chociaż to głupie.  
Pochyla się i skupia na sobie uwagę Henry'ego.  
\- Cześć, kolego – mówi i dziecko patrzy na niego zaskoczone.  
Derek widzi w jego oczach zaciekawienie i wie, że teraz jego własne źrenice muszą jarzyć się na niebiesko.  
\- Zobaczymy jak szybko się goisz – dodaje, chociaż w zasadzie nie musi mówić. To jednak uspokaja Stilesa.  
Patrzy dłuższą chwilę na Henry'ego, którego twarz nagle marszczy się i dziecko parska zaskoczone, gdy jego ząbki wydłużają się. Noah nagle siada zaraz obok i sam przemienia się bez pomocy, więc Henry odwraca się do rówieśnika i szczerzy się zadowolony, a potem dotyka swojej twarzy dłońmi.  
\- Co robisz? – pyta niepewnie Stiles. – On chyba tak nie zostanie?  
\- Tylko tak długo jak będzie chciał – obiecuje Derek. – Popatrz na guza – radzi, bo faktycznie najpierw znika siniak, a potem uwypuklenie.  
Kiedy Laura wraca z łazienki cała trójka zaczyna z powrotem hasać po dywanie z kłami na wierzchu.  
\- Co mama mówiła o bieganiu? – pyta jego siostra, bo Talia ewidentnie już zapomniała o wcześniejszym bólu.  
Dziewczynka szybko siada na tyłku i stara się wyglądać na niewiniątko, chociaż jej tęczówki błyskają czerwienią.  
\- To tak mnie zrzuciłaś z łóżka? – pyta Derek niemal natychmiast. – Co mama mówiła o przemienianiu się bez dorosłych w pobliżu?  
\- Ujek był – odpowiada Talia.  
Derek patrzy na nią groźnie, ale mała po prostu sięga po miśka i udaje, że wcale tego nie widzi, zaabsorbowana nową zabawą z chłopcami.  
\- To było niesamowite – zaczyna Allison po chwili.  
\- Dawniej watahy robiły to notorycznie, chociaż jeśli chodziło o coś poważnego wtedy udział w leczeniu brało więcej osób. W zależności od obrażeń – wyjaśnia Laura, spoglądając na zasychające mokre plamy.  
\- Myślałam, że to plotki – ciągnie dalej Allison.  
\- Coraz mniej kultywowana tradycja, a to taka przydatna umiejętność – wzdycha jego siostra. – Tylko w tamtym tygodniu Noah nabił sobie cztery siniaki, a Talia skręciła kostkę. Chociaż z drugiej strony może, gdyby pocierpieli to uważaliby bardziej gdzie biegają – dodaje.  
Henry wspina się na Stilesa i wciska pomarszczony nos w jego szyję, a potem robi głęboki wdech i zsuwa się tylko po to, żeby po chwili wleźć na kolana Dereka, po czym Allison. Laura parska, bo Noah idzie za jego przykładem i też zaczyna obwąchiwać ludzi.  
\- No i powiedz mi, że nie ma instynktu – mówi Derek, rozbawiony.  
\- Nie bardzo mi się to podoba – przyznaje Stiles, patrząc zmartwiony na syna.  
\- To część jego dziedzictwa. Co prawda tkwi głęboko, ale czasami dobrze zrobi mu, gdy da się ponieść instynktowi. Jeśli mogę cię pocieszyć to teraz jest niezniszczalny, chyba że trzymasz w domu tojad – dodaje Derek i faktycznie Henry zderza się tym razem z Noah, ale żaden z chłopców nie wydaje się tym przejmować. – Ej! Co mama mówiła o bieganiu? – pyta Derek.  
Noah wydaje się skarcony, a Talia pokazuje mu język.  
\- Oddam was Gargamelowi, smerfy – grozi Derek.  
\- Jakby bały się tych twoich czczych pogróżek. Twój repertuar jest coraz słabszy – dogryza mu Laura.  
Derek wzrusza ramionami, po czym pochyla się, żeby na nowo przyciągnąć uwagę Henry'ego, a gdy malec patrzy w jego błękitne oczy, prycha mu ciepłym powietrzem w buzię.  
Dziecko wyciąga rękę, żeby dotknąć jego wykrzywionej przemianą twarzy, ale Derek powstrzymuje go.  
\- Żadnych palców w oko. Już próbowałeś tego numeru – ostrzega go i Henry kiwa głową.  
Mała rączka zatrzymuje się na jego policzku i Derek zamyka oczy. Po chwili Henry chichocze i jego buzia jest na powrót dziecięca.  
\- Nawet nie jestem w stanie określi czy jest betą czy omegą – mówi Laura. – W szpitalu to określili? – pyta z ciekawością Stilesa.  
\- Nie. Niczego takiego nikt mi nie mówił. Zresztą wtedy bardziej interesowało mnie czy jest po prostu zdrowy – mówi cicho Stiles.  
Laura odwraca się w stronę wózka skąd dobiega cichy równy oddech śpiącej Amy.  
\- Allison? – pyta jego siostra sugestywnie.  
\- Nie. Tego się już nie robi w rodzinach mieszanych – tłumaczy kobieta.  
Derek wstaje z kanapy i łapie Talię w pasie, bo dziewczynka właśnie próbuje uderzyć misiem brata. Prycha na nią i pociera jej nos swoim nosem. Talia łapie aluzję i przemienia się z powrotem, a Noah idzie za jej przykładem. Zawsze był bardziej opanowany od niej, chociaż też zdarzają mu się wciąż pewne wypadki.  
\- Często się przemieniają? – pyta Allison, jakby czytała w jego myślach.  
\- Już nie i mają zakaz robienia tego beze mnie albo Dereka. Są nie do opanowania. Talia dodatkowo będzie najpewniej alfą – wyjaśnia Laura, sadzając sobie córkę na kolanach.  
Mała kładzie się wygodnie, zajmując całe dostępne miejsce, żeby Noah się nie zmieścił. Chłopiec widząc, że nie wygra z siostrą podchodzi do Dereka.  
\- Chyba powinniśmy zjeść tort, bo po tych przygodach zaraz nam wszystkie dzieciaki pozasypiają – mówi nagle Stiles.  
Allison niemal natychmiast bierze na ręce Henry'ego, gdy Scott wychodzi do kuchni. Po chwili Stiles i McCall wnoszą tort i Henry nie ma prawie siły zdmuchnąć świeczek, chociaż Isaac stara mu się pomóc.

Kiedy się zbierają, Talia i Noah w zasadzie już śpią. Henry'ego Stiles położył zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej już w łóżku. Isaac i Danny wyszli prawie dwie godziny wcześniej, zabierając ze sobą Ericę. Laura wydaje się odprężona i prawie szczęśliwa, jakby zapomniała o Jasonie, skupiwszy się za to na dzieciach i to był główny cel Dereka.  
Oglądanie siostry szwędającej się po mieszkaniu w piżamie dwa dni z rzędu to było dla niego zbyt wiele. Laura zawsze była tą silniejszą.  
Talia prawie wysuwa się z jego rąk, gdy zapina jej pasy i podobny problem mają z Noah. Dzieciaki są tak zmęczone, że na pewno prześpią całą noc i Derek nie potrafi się nie cieszyć. Wsiadają do samochodu i właśnie mają ruszać, gdy Laura rozgląda się niespokojnie.  
\- Zapomniałam torby z rzeczami dzieci – mówi jego siostra. – Skoczysz po nią? – prosi niepotrzebnie, bo Derek już jest na zewnątrz i wbiega po schodach.  
Puka do drzwi i Stiles otwiera mu z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Mam waszą torbę – informuje go, podając mu różowo-żółte zło w kwiatki. – Chciałem podziękować za to wcześniej z Henrym, bo chyba byłem zbyt zszokowany, żeby zareagować prawidłowo – zaczyna. – Generalnie to naprawdę widziałem coś takiego pierwszy raz i nie wiedziałem nawet, że to faktycznie nie plotki. Moja matka czasami opowiadała mi o układach w watasze, ale zawsze byliśmy tylko we dwójkę – plącze się.  
Drzwi do drugiego mieszkania otwierają się i Allison wystawia przez nie głowę.  
\- Pocałuj go – mówi kobieta i Stiles czerwieni się wściekle.  
\- Spadaj – warczy mężczyzna, a jego serce znowu zaczyna galopować.  
Drzwi zatrzaskują się, ale Derek sądzi, że to raczej sprawka Scotta. Nie ma jednak czasu nad tym dłużej się zastanowić, bo Stiles pochyla się do przodu i cmoka go lekko w usta. Bardziej badawczo niż namiętnie. To równie dobrze może być podziękowanie za dzisiejszą wizytę, więc Derek przyciąga go mocniej, żeby wszystko było jasne i klarowne.  
Dłonie Stilesa obejmują tył jego głowy i masują kark. Jego własne błądzą gdzieś po plecach mężczyzny, ale to nie jest ważne, bo Stiles ma cholernie miękkie usta. I zaborcze. Przysuwają się bliżej i Derek ma ochotę przygwoździć mężczyznę do ściany, a potem ocierać się o niego, ale Stiles odrywa się od niego, dysząc.  
\- Laura czeka w samochodzie – przypomina mu.  
\- Chciałem zaprosić się na kolację, ale nie wiedziałem… - urywa Derek.  
\- Kolacja, tak. W poniedziałek? – pyta Stiles, opierając się o niego czołem.  
\- W poniedziałek – potwierdza Derek, bo cholerna Laura chyba faktycznie się niecierpliwi.  
Jego telefon zaczyna dzwonić i chociaż naprawdę nie ma ochoty, odbiera.  
\- Już schodzę – warczy do słuchawki.  
\- Nie spiesz się i cmoknij ode mnie Stilesa – ćwierka Laura i Derek jest pewien, że Stiles to słyszał, bo mężczyzna czerwieni się lekko.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotykają się na kolacji we dwóch, obaj są tak zdenerwowani, że Derek w pewnej chwili zaczyna się śmiać z własnej głupoty. Nie był na randce od czasów, gdy w kinach pokazała się ostatnia część 'Władcy Pierścieni' i Stiles chyba ma podobnie, bo zgniata w dłoniach serwetkę w jakiejś niewielkiej włoskiej knajpce, do której adres mu przesłał w smsie.  
Derek prawie godzinę spędził przed lustrem, zastanawiają się czy powinien się ogolić czy też nie. Stilesa pewnie męczyła Allison, bo mężczyzna ma na sobie koszulę zapinaną na guziki, w której ewidentnie nie czuje się wygodnie.  
\- Słyszę jak szybko bije ci serce – informuje go Derek, bo Stiles nie wie skąd wziął się jego śmiech. – Zapewniam cię, że też się czuję głupio – dodaje i kładzie palce mężczyzny na własnym nadgarstku, żeby Stiles mógł wyczuć jego galopujący puls.  
Obaj rozluźniają się nieznacznie.  
\- Z Henrym nie ma problemów po sobocie? – pyta Derek.  
\- Nie, w zasadzie to nawet jest teraz jakby spokojniejszy – mówi Stiles. – Dalej nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś. Nigdy nawet pełnia na niego nie oddziaływała w ten sposób.  
\- W mojej rodzinie w ten sposób wywołujemy pierwszą przemianę w sposób kontrolowany – odpowiada Derek bez skrępowania. – Mój ojciec w ten sposób zainicjował to u mnie i u Laury. Trudność polega na odnalezieniu kontaktu z wilkiem po raz pierwszy. Jesteśmy w końcu stworzeniami o podwójnej naturze – wyjaśnia.  
\- Więc Henry jest spokojniejszy, bo czuje się kompletny? – pyta Stiles niepewnie.  
\- Można tak to ująć, ale wilk w nim nie jest tak silny, więc nie sięgnie po niego świadomie w tym wieku. Nieświadomie nie uda mu się nigdy – uspokaja go, chociaż to niepotrzebne.  
Po sobotnim szoku, Stiles teraz wydaje się zbierać tylko informacje.  
\- I w twojej rodzinie dalej kultywujecie tradycję? – ciągnie dalej mężczyzna.  
\- To zależy które. Laura jest alfą, ale nie wpływa na mnie i nie jest głową rodziny – wyjaśnia Derek. – Dalej spotykamy się podczas każdej pełni, ale nie zawsze wychodzimy do lasu pobiegać – dodaje półżartem półserio.  
Kąciki ust Stilesa drgają lekko.  
\- Moja matka długo walczyła ze swoim ojcem, gdy dowiedział się, że spotyka się z człowiekiem – zaczyna po chwili. – Rodzina Jacksona, ojca Henry'ego, nie była zadowolona z naszego związku, bo oni też kultywowali pewne tradycje – dodaje Stiles i jego serce znowu przyspiesza niebezpiecznie.  
Derek w lot pojmuje o co chodzi mężczyźnie i zaczyna kciukiem głaskać jego palce.  
\- Cóż, Laura cię lubi, a w zasadzie tylko ona mi została – zaczyna. – Moja rodzina kultywuje tylko sensowne tradycje, a ciągłość naszego rodu raczej wynika z przypadku niż świadomych działań. Kiedyś spotykałem się z kobietą, która nie była wilkołakiem – dodaje, robiąc głębszy wdech. – I zerwała ze mną, gdy dowiedziała się z jakiej rodziny pochodzę – wyjaśnia cicho.  
Stiles z wahaniem splata ich palce i uśmiecha cię lekko.  
\- Allison mnie zabije, jeśli jej powiem, że na pierwszej randce zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o naszych eks – mówi nagle.  
\- Laura mnie zabije, jeśli jej powiem, że powiadomiłem cię o jej statusie. Nie cierpi tego –odpowiada Derek i obaj przez chwilę się śmieją, bo to naprawdę głupie.  
Kelner przynosi im zamówione potrawy i chwilę po prostu jedzą.  
\- Dawno nie byłem na randce. Będziemy gadać o głupotach i opowiesz mi jakieś zabawne historie z dzieciństwa? – pyta Derek, upijając odrobinę wina.  
\- Nie wiem. Zależy o czym chcesz rozmawiać. Jestem synem szeryfa z małego miasteczka w Kalifornii. Miałem zakaz wychodzenia po dziesiątej w nocy, więc to utrudniało przygody – mówi Stiles.  
\- Moja matka była alfą i zrobiła mi permanentny zakaz głupot. Bardzo długi czas próbowałem oszukać instynkt, żeby dobrać się do alkoholu z tojadem – rewanżuje się i Stiles uśmiecha się lekko.  
\- My nie trzymaliśmy w ogóle alkoholu w domu, ale żeby się upić też muszę dodać chociaż trochę tojadu. Scott natomiast ma potem takiego kaca, że przeważnie pije tylko na specjalne okazje i to do dwóch kieliszków maksymalnie.  
\- Znacie się od dzieciństwa? – pyta Derek.  
\- W zasadzie Scott mieszkał zawsze dom obok i po sąsiedzku zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Zawsze bił dzieciaki, które mi dokuczały, bo za dużo gadałem. A ja za to zagadywałem dziewczyny, które mu się podobały, żeby mógł wyciągnąć od nich numery. W zasadzie to ja poderwałem Allison – chwali się.  
Derek parska, bo akurat to go nie zaskakuje.  
\- Idealna kooperacja? – pyta rozbawiony.  
\- Prawie – parska. – Scott dostał się w liceum do drużyny lacrosse'a, a ja do kółka szachowego i nasze drogi niemal się rozeszły. Potem razem studiowaliśmy w Berkley, ale Allison zaszła w ciążę i Scott uznał, że lepiej zrobią przeprowadzając się do Nowego Yorku.  
\- Ty w tym czasie skończyłeś studia… - zaczyna Derek i Stiles kiwa głową, chociaż wydaje się nagle bardziej zajęty winem.  
\- Znalazłem pracę w Sacramento i szybko awansowałem na starszego maklera – mówi. – Już wtedy byłem w ciąży, a potem… - urywa. – Potem uznałem, że mieszkanie w Nowym Yorku nie jest takim znowu głupim pomysłem – kończy nie całkiem szczerze. – A ty?  
\- Miałeś rację co do ligi bluszczowej. Kończyłem Yale, podobnie jak Laura i oboje od tamtej pory mieszkamy tutaj. Raczej nie robiłem nic specjalnego, zwykła nudna praca biurowa – mówi wzruszając ramionami. – Moja siostra zaszła w ciążę z bliźniakami, ale Jason okazał się fiutem i spakował się bez słowa. Wtedy w zasadzie pierwszy raz przeprowadziła się do mnie. Wrócił po prawie roku i przyjęła go, a teraz mamy powtórkę z rozrywki – wyjaśnia cicho.  
\- Wchodzenie dwa razy do tej samej wody nigdy nie ma sensu – mówi Stiles. – Przerabiałem to. Kiedy… kłóciliśmy się z moim partnerem, kilka razy odchodziłem, ale zawsze mówił, że mnie kocha i, że się zmieni, a ja mu wierzyłem.  
\- Co sprawiło, że przestałeś wierzyć? – pyta Derek, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego nadgarstku.  
\- Pojawił się Henry. Kiedy masz dziecko zaczynasz myśleć inaczej o pewnych rzeczach.  
\- Laurze dzieci odjęły rozum – mruczy niezbyt zadowolony i Stiles parska.  
\- Nie dziwię się. Bliźniaki to mieszanka wybuchowa. Noah jest wiecznie zagubiony we własnych myślach, a Talia chyba próbuje przemian na własną rękę, żeby tylko więcej zbroić – śmieje się.  
Derek nie może się nie zgodzić i uśmiecha się zza swojego kieliszka.  
Kiedy odprowadza Stilesa pod drzwi, Allison udaje, że nie podsłuchuje. Całują się przez kilka minut aż tym razem to on przerywa i cmoka jeszcze mężczyznę w czoło.  
\- Dobranoc, Stiles – szepcze na odchodnym.

Jakoś po tygodniu Stiles zaprasza go do siebie. Derek nie bardzo wie jak zareagować, gdy zamykają się za nim drzwi mieszkania i zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że są tu sami. Allison musi znowu zajmować się dziećmi.  
Stiles jest cholernie zdenerwowany, więc Derek po prostu rozsiada się wygodniej na kanapie i włącza ostatnią część 'Władcy Pierścieni'.  
\- Co u Laury? – pyta mężczyzna dosiadając się.  
\- Pchnęła rozwód do przodu i zacznie się walka o dzieci – informuje go cicho, bo Stiles zdaje się rozumieć to wszystko i miło jest w końcu porozmawiać z kimś o kłopotach.  
W milczeniu oglądają jak Frodo przekrada się do Mordoru i Stiles opiera ostrożnie głowę na jego ramieniu. Derek przyciąga go bliżej, bo mężczyzna jest przyjemnie ciepły i niemal od razu odpręża się w jego objęciach. Stiles zawsze pachnie odrobinę jak niewinność i przez pewien czas wydawało mu się, że to przez talk i Henry'ego, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to po prostu dziwna mieszanka, na którą składa się sam Stiles. Niepewność, determinacja, troska i wciąż jeszcze trochę strach. Wilkołaczy nos Dereka zawsze jest skołowany w obecności mężczyzny, bo nigdy nie może określić o co chodzi w danym momencie, a wiele do tej pory opierał na swoich zmysłach. Instynktownie zanurza nos w zagłębieniu jego szyi i Stiles drży, napinając mięśnie.  
\- Przepraszam – mruczy Derek, podnosząc głowę.  
\- Wąchasz mnie? – pyta tylko Stiles, przytrzymując go dłonią za kark. – To po prostu trochę dziwne.  
\- Lubię twój zapach. Rozprasza mnie – przyznaje Derek półszeptem.  
Stiles prycha.  
\- Jak możesz lubić coś, co cię rozprasza? – dziwi się.  
\- Przeważnie jestem skupiony, dlatego to takie miłe – wyjaśnia szeptem.  
W zasadzie nie wie czemu mówią tak cicho. W tle odbywa się jakaś bitwa i Gimli macha mieczem stojąc u boku Legolasa. Są w mieszkaniu sami. Do Stilesa chyba też to dociera, bo obraca głowę i całuje go miękko w usta. Całują się przez chwilę bardzo leniwie, zaledwie muskając swoje wargi, aż mężczyzna przyciąga Dereka bliżej. Nie przerywając pocałunku obraca się tak, że częściowo teraz siedzi na jego kolanach i pewnie może wyczuć, co właśnie robi Derekowi, wiercąc się i kręcąc.  
Dłonie Stilesa wędrują ciekawsko po jego klatce piersiowej, więc Derek przytrzymuje je niepewny czy na pewno powinni posunąć się dalej. Ostatnim co chce to spieprzyć to, a serce Stilesa bije zbyt szybko, żeby to było tylko podniecenie.  
Przyciąga do ust dłonie mężczyzny i całuje je, a potem patrzy na niego, starając się uspokoić.  
\- Mogę wyczuć twój strach – informuje go cicho Derek. – Słyszę jak głośno bije twoje serce. Co się dzieje? – pyta.  
Stiles przygryza wargę i sztywnieje w jego ramionach.  
\- Po prostu… - urywa mężczyzna, zsuwając się z jego kolan.  
Derek przytrzymuje go delikatnie i całuje w czoło.  
\- Mój ostatni związek nie skończył się dobrze – mówi w końcu Stiles.  
Derek przez chwilę milczy, zastanawiając się czy to dobry moment do rozpoczynania takich rozmów i od razu rzuca mu się odpowiedź, że nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Znają się ze Stilesem niecałe trzy tygodnie i idiotyzmem byłoby zakładać, że ma prawo do wyciągania od niego takich zwierzeń.  
Zaczyna masować ramiona mężczyzny, raczej bardziej półświadomie i cmoka go w policzek.  
\- Ewidentnie czujesz się niekomfortowo – zaczyna. – Lepiej chyba będzie, gdy pójdę i pogadamy innym razem – dodaje, uśmiechając się lekko, ale jeśli przedtem wydawało mu się, że serce Stilesa biło za szybko, to nie wie jak nazwać to co teraz się dzieje.  
Mężczyzna zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku niemal boleśnie i zatrzymuje go w miejscu.  
\- Nie odchodź – prosi odrobinę spanikowanym głosem. – To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą – mówi pospiesznie Stiles. – Mój ostatni związek nie skończył się dobrze – powtarza i Derek orientuje się, że nie został dobrze zrozumiany.  
\- Spokojnie. Chodziło mi tylko o to, że nie chcę, żebyś się przy mnie denerwował. Wróciłbym do domu na noc i zobaczylibyśmy się normalnie w poniedziałek. Albo jutro zabrałbym Laurę i dzieciaki z tobą i Henrym do parku. Albo nie wiem. Obejrzelibyśmy 'Zmierzch'? – To ostatnie jest bardziej pytaniem, a Stiles rozluźnia się wyraźnie. – Czasem trudno mi cię sczytać. Denerwujesz się, a ja nie wiem czy nie naciskam na ciebie – dodaje. – Chyba przy nikim nie czułem się bardziej człowiekiem. Moje zmysły są kompletnie bezużyteczne.  
Stiles uśmiecha się w ciemności, a Frodo niszczy Pierścień Władzy.

Kiedy umawiają się następnym razem Stiles rzuca się na niego już w drzwiach. Mieszkanie znowu jest puste, a na stole stoi butelka wina i dwa kieliszki. Nie mieli w planach kolacji, ale kolejny film, który porzucony leży na stoliku. Derek nie wie za bardzo jak ma zareagować, bo mężczyzna wspina się na niego niczym na drzewo.  
\- Spokojnie – szepcze, wchodząc do środka.  
Drzwi zatrzaskują się za nimi i Hale kładzie Stilesa na kanapie, ale mężczyzna ma chyba inne plany, bo popycha go w stronę jednego z pokoi, w których Derek nigdy nie był. Sypialni.  
Derek nie ma ani chwili, żeby przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu, ale łóżko wydaje się wygodne, szczególnie, gdy ląduje na nim plecami, a Stiles siada okrakiem na jego biodrach i pochyla się do kolejnego pocałunku, który nie smakuje winem. Mężczyzna nie waha się też, gdy sięga do guzików jego koszuli, wysupłuje je z dziurek w nerwowym pośpiechu. Derek nie wie za bardzo o co chodzi, bo serce Stilesa bije jak każde w podnieconym ciele. I to jest podejrzane, więc zatrzymuje w połowie pracy dłonie mężczyzny i całuje jego knykcie.  
\- Nie powiem, żeby nie sprawiało mi to przyjemności, ale możesz mi powiedzieć co cię napadło? – pyta, kładąc Stilesa na sobie.  
Ciało mężczyzny jest gorące, nie tak jak jego, ale to ciepło jest kojące.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś obchodził się ze mną jak z lustrem, którego rama jest pęknięta – szepta Stilinski. – Nie rozpadnę się, jeśli na mnie naciśniesz – obiecuje.  
Derek zaczyna gładzić jego ramiona, nie wiedząc co tak właściwie powinien odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast słów łączy ponownie ich usta. Nie jest to już tak agresywny pocałunek. Po prostu poruszają się przy sobie ostrożnie i nienachalnie. Bardziej badają terytorium, chociaż akurat całowanie nie jest niczym obcym. Od ponad tygodnia nie robili niczego innego.  
To Stiles jest bardzie natarczywy, jakby chciał udowodnić sobie i jemu, że może, że jest w stanie pozwolić sobie na bliskość. Kończy rozpinanie jego koszuli i wciska nos w nowo odkryte rejony skóry.  
Derek czuje język Stilesa, który kreśli wzory na jego ciele – mokre i wilgotne. Jego skóra niemal mrowi, gdy mężczyzna wbiła swoje zęby co kilka centymetrów, żeby naznaczyć go chociaż na kilka chwil. Ślady oczywiście znikają, ale Stiles nie wydaje się tym przejmować. Przesuwa się coraz niżej, dochodząc do mięśni jego brzucha i wsuwa swoje długie palce w ścieżkę włosków, która prowadzi od pępka aż za pasek.  
Derek nigdy nie sądził, że to może być tak seksowne. Stiles liże jego pępek, a potem podnosi się na rękach i zawisa nad nim, jakby nie do końca był pewien czy Derek wciąż jest z nim w tym.  
Hale zdaje sobie sprawę, że jakoś w trakcie tego wszystkiego przestał masować ramiona mężczyzny i po prostu leżał na plecach poddając się jego zabiegom. Nigdy nie był zbyt werbalnym partnerem i najwyraźniej Stiles ponownie odbiera wszystko nie tak jak powinien, bo może Derek nie jęczy i nie syczy, ale każdy wilkołak w okolicy na pewno słyszy jego galopujący puls.  
\- Jesteś niesamowity – szepcze, przyciągając Stiles do siebie.  
Ściąga koszulkę chłopaka i wodzi opuszkiem palca po wystającym obojczyku, a Stiles drży, chociaż to nawet nie jest jeszcze początek. Najchętniej przemieniłby teraz jedną ze swoich dłoni, bo wtedy skóra na opuszkach jest szorstka i jej dotyk potrafi naprawdę sprawić przyjemność, ale nie wie jak Stiles zareagowałby na taki kontakt.  
\- Jesteś wspaniały – szepcze dalej i nie wie skąd biorą się te słowa.  
Obraca ich na pościeli, która pachnie mężczyzną i nagle jest otoczony tylko przez jego aromat. I to jest to.  
Całuje go krótko w usta, a potem liże szczękę i szyję, bo Stiles niesamowicie wyciąga się pod nim. Mięśnie jego karku są cudownie napięte i aż proszą o to, żeby każdą z tych linii uczcić liźnięciem, więc to robi, a Stiles wije się pod nim.  
\- Jesteś piękny – szepcze wciąż, bo nie może przestać, szczególnie, gdy mężczyzna prawie zawija się wokół jego dłoni, która przypadkowo musnęła uwięziony w spodniach członek.  
Nie wie jak dawno Stiles nie robił tego z nikim, ale wilk w nim jest usatysfakcjonowany, że mężczyzna czekał na niego. Że oddaje się jemu i jest tak podatny na jego dotyk. Instynktownie obnaża kły, żeby złożyć na tej jasnej skórze ugryzienie, które informowałoby każdego, że Stiles należy do niego i tylko do niego. Zamiera w ostatniej chwili i widzi, że Stilinski patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem, a nie ze strachem.  
\- Przepraszam – szepcze zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Twoje oczy rozbłysły w ciemności. To jakaś instynktowa sprawa? – pyta ciekawie mężczyzna.  
Derek przez chwilę zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią, bo mógłby z tego łatwo wybrnąć. Stiles nie jest zbyt zorientowany w ich zwyczajach. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli był związany z innym wilkołakiem przez tyle lat zapewne musi coś wiedzieć przynajmniej o tej kwestii.  
\- Chciałbym cię naznaczyć – mówi niskim głosem.  
Teraz przemawia przez niego głównie wilk i Stiles to widzi, bo jego oczy znowu muszą błyszczeć błękitem. Mężczyzna jednak nie wydaje się obawiać tej strony Dereka i to cieszy go.  
\- To będzie boleć? – pyta Stiles, dotykając jego policzka.  
\- Zrobię to tak, że nie zauważysz – obiecuje i ma ochotę zawyć, bo Stiles po prostu kiwa głową.  
Derek wraca do całowania jego ciała, chce wynagrodzić mu pozwolenie. Ma ochotę zamienić mężczyznę w rozdygotany z podniecenia kawałek ciała, które będzie odbierać wszystko zmysłami, a nie rozumem, bo Stiles zasługuje na to, żeby ktoś poświęcił mu tyle czasu.  
Sięga do spodni mężczyzny, odpina pasek i ściąga je wraz z bielizną na ziemię. Ma ochotę wciągnąć do ust zaczerwienioną już główkę członka, ale wie, że pokrzyżowałby sobie własne plany.  
\- Cierpliwość popłaca – szepcze do siebie, ale słyszy śmiech Stilesa.  
\- Tak bardzo mnie chciałeś? – pyta zadziornie mężczyzna.  
\- Zaraz zobaczysz jak bardzo cię chcę i zawsze będę chciał – chrypi, rozsuwając szerzej jego nogi.  
Nie robi tego często, ale pozwala sobie sięgnąć świadomie do tej prymitywnej części swojej natury i podciąga biodra Stilesa tak, że ma je teraz przed twarzą. Nagie pośladki mężczyzny opierają się o jego klatkę piersiową, a Stilinski spogląda na niego z dołu w lekkim szoku.  
\- Ciii – uspokaja go, bo potrzebuje teraz chwili skupienia tylko i wyłącznie na zadaniu.  
Trąca nosem jądra mężczyzny i słyszy jak ten głośno przełyka ślinę. Wciąga jedno do ust, ssąc i bawiąc się wokół niego językiem aż Stiles rozluźnia się i nawet rozkłada nogi szerzej.  
Korzysta z tej przestrzeni niemal natychmiast, zanurzając usta pomiędzy jego pośladkami. Rozchyla je lekko, żeby jego język mógł podrażnić pierścień mięśni, które kurczą się, gdy tylko czują ciepło i wilgoć.  
Stiles wierzga zaskoczony, ale Derek trzyma go pewnie i tym razem mocniej wciska język w najbardziej ukryte rejony mężczyzny. Liże go, ignorując jęki i westchnienia. Mięśnie Stilesa zaciskają się, reagując na inwazję pieprzącego go języka, ale jednocześnie za każdym razem rozluźniają się wpuszczając go coraz bardziej.  
Stiles już po chwili jest pokryty mgiełką potu i oddycha przez otwarte usta.  
\- O mój Boże – jęczy, gdy Derek wsuwa język dalej i dalej, zaciskając na jego biodrach palce. – Przestań – błaga, ale wilkołak może z łatwością wyczuć, że Stiles wcale tego nie chce.  
W zasadzie nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby mógł tak mężczyznę doprowadzić do orgazmu. Albo dwóch.  
\- Jeśli jeszcze formułujesz słowa, znaczy, że robię to źle – odpowiada mu, zmieniając odrobinę pozycję.  
Stiles krztusi się za śmiechu i jest tak cudownie bezwolny. Derek dmucha na jego wejście, które jest teraz wilgotne i wydaje się prosić o to, żeby język został zastąpiony przez coś większego. Derek jednak zaczyna składać na wrażliwych mięśniach pocałunki, drażniąc teraz bardziej Stilesa, niż dając mu chwilę wytchnienia. Przy każdym ruchu jego zarośnięta szczęka przesuwa się po wewnętrznej stronie ud mężczyzny i Stiles nie może zdecydować się czy zacisnąć nogi czy rozchylić je szerzej.  
Jęczy desperacko i Derek w końcu daje za wygraną, kładąc go wygodniej na łóżku. Sam z trudem ściąga spodnie, układając się na bezwładnym teraz ciele i całuje Stilesa w policzek.  
Jest zaskoczony, gdy mężczyzna łapie go za głowę i wciska język do ust, które jeszcze przed chwilą molestowały jego tyłek.  
\- Górna szuflada koło łóżka. Jeśli za dwie minuty nie znajdziesz się we mnie, nie chcę cię więcej znać – chrypi Stiles i Derek ma ochotę się roześmiać.  
Posłusznie jednak wyciąga lubrykant i prezerwatywy. Pokrywa palce śliską substancją i wsuwa w Stilesa bez problemu dwa palce. Mężczyzna unosi biodra chcąc przyjąć je głębiej, ale powstrzymuje go.  
\- Wciąż mówisz, to zły znak – żartuje tylko.  
\- Zawsze mówię. Nie istnieje stan, w którym milczę – informuje go tylko Stiles i zagryza wargi, gdy krzyżuje w nim palce, bez pośpiechu go przygotowując.  
\- Wyzwanie przyjęte – szepcze mu do ucha. – Następnym razem dojdziesz tylko od mojego języka, który będzie penetrował każdy centymetr twojego ciała – obiecuje i rumieniec wypełza na jego twarz.  
Stiles chwyta go za ramiona, zaciskając mocno palce na twardych mięśniach i Derek orientuje się, że mężczyzna po prostu stara się znaleźć coś czym mógłby zająć ręce, bo jego penis sączy się tak bardzo, że zostawia mokre plamy na jego brzuchu. Członek jest już tak nabiegły krwią, że leży leniwie na jasnej skórze i Stiles zapewne teraz z całych sił stara się nie dojść.  
\- Poświęcę ci nie minuty, ale godziny – mówi dalej, bo nie zamierza Stilesowi ułatwić tej walki z samym sobą.  
\- Przestań – chrypi mężczyzna.  
\- Och, będziesz to krzyczał tak długo aż stracisz głos albo sąsiedzi zadzwonią po policję. A najgorsze będzie to, że będziesz wiedział, że nie wejdę w ciebie, ale będę drażnił cię do skutku. A potem będziesz jeszcze przez wiele dni czuł mrowienie w twojej ciasnej…  
Nie kończy, bo Stiles całuje go, zajmując jego usta najskuteczniejszym ze sposobów. Derek styka ich spocone czoła ze sobą i patrzy w oczy mężczyzny, dodając trzeci palec, który nie wchodzi już tak łatwo.  
Stiles próbuje nabijać się na niego, ale Derek przezornie trzyma dłoń na jego biodrze. Chce sam zaopiekować się należycie swoim partnerem i nie jest to tylko kwestia wilka, który teraz szepta mu do ucha _poliż jego szyję, spróbuj go_.  
Potrafi opanować swój instynkt na tyle dobrze, że gdy w końcu wchodzi w Stilesa, mężczyzna jest odprężony i po prostu wiotki w jego rękach.  
Derek wycofuje się ostrożnie kręcąc biodrami na wszelki wypadek i ponownie wchodzi w niego już bez wcześniejszego wahania. Wsuwa Stilesa na swoje uda, żeby zmienić kąt pchnięć i okazuje się to zbawienne, bo ciało pod nim drga, gdy ociera się o prostatę Stilesa.  
\- Oooch – jęczy mężczyzna, zaciskając ręce na prześcieradle, które jest już wilgotne od ich potu.  
\- Dokładnie, skarbie – mruczy, rytmicznie wchodząc w niego i wychodząc.  
Tempo nie mogło dać pełnej satysfakcji żadnemu z nich, szczególnie gdy Stiles zdaje się nie pamiętać o własnym członku i skupia się bardziej na przytrzymywaniu dłońmi łóżka, jak gdyby bał się stracić jedyny punkt podparcia. Derek jednak lubi ten rytm. Niespieszny, ale pobudzający. Leniwy, ale rozpalający.  
\- Szybciej – żąda po chwili Stiles, więc pcha w niego mocniej.  
Wbija się w niego już niekontrolowanie, ale systematycznie drażniąc ten punkt wewnątrz mężczyzny, który sprawia, że oczy Stilesa raz po raz zasnuwają się mgiełką. W końcu sam chwyta za członek partnera, bo czuje własny orgazm, który chciałby się z niego wyrwać i nie zamierza walczyć z nim przez wieczność, chociaż obraz wijącego się pod nim ciała jest bardzo przyjemny.  
Kiedy Stiles nareszcie zawija się wokół ręki, która obciągała jego członek, wykorzystuje ten moment i gryzie mężczyznę w złączenie szyi i ramienia, samemu osiągając spełnienie, a potem zsuwa na bok, żeby nie przygnieść Stilesa, i stara się uspokoić spazmatyczny oddech.  
\- Żałuję – zaczyna Stiles – że – urywa, biorąc kolejny oddech – nie zrobiliśmy – wzdycha – tego wcześniej – kończy.  
Derek całuje go w ramię i obejmuje, przyciągając bliżej do siebie.  
\- Ugryzłeś mnie? – pyta po chwili Stiles.  
\- Bolało? – niepokoi się.  
\- Nie. Po prostu teraz czuję, że moja skóra na ramieniu mrowi – tłumaczy. – Nic nie poczułem. Równie dobrze mogłeś mnie ugryźć, gdy zmieniałeś mnie w jęczącą papkę wcześniej, gdyby nie to, że twoje usta były dość daleko od mojej szyi – przypomina i Derek wie, że Stiles zaczyna się czerwienić, bo temperatura jego ciała rośnie jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Wiesz, że wyczuwam, kiedy się wstydzisz – mruczy mu w kark.  
\- Wiem – przełyka głośno ślinę Stiles. – Ostatnio starałem się sporo poczytać o tym… eee… Wszystkim – kończy niezręcznie.  
Derek obejmuje go w pasie wolną ręką trochę zirytowany, że w tej pozycji nie może zobaczyć twarzy mężczyzny.  
\- Co skłoniło cię do takich wnikliwych badań? – pyta cicho.  
Hale'owie byli tak starym rodem, że w zasadzie widnieli niemal we wszystkich wykazach. Gdyby Stiles natknął się na jakiekolwiek zdjęcie na pewno rozpoznałby go jako jednego z rodziny. Derek odziedziczył po dziadkach czarne włosy i kwadratową szczękę. Laura miała specyficzny układ ust i równie ciemne brwi.  
\- Cały czas mnie zaskakujesz z tymi wilkołaczo-instynktownymi rzeczami, a ponieważ w tym wszystkim zawiera się mój syn, wolałem sprawdzić to i owo. Nie chodzi o to, że ci nie ufam, ale nie chcę za każdym razem być jedynym idiotą, który nie wie co się dzieje – mówi.  
\- To raczej my jesteśmy dziwakami, bo jesteśmy w mniejszości – przypomina, uśmiechając się tuż przy skórze.  
Stiles prycha, obracając się w jego objęciach.  
\- Zasypiasz? – pyta ciekawie, bo powieki Dereka pozostają zamknięte.  
\- Mógłbym zasnąć, gdybyś nie gadał – mruczy wilkołak. – Nie wiem też o której Allison odstawi Henry'ego – dodaje i Stiles wydaje się ukontentowany tym, że Derek myśli o jego synu.  
\- Henry wraca dopiero rano. Allison obiecała się zająć nim całą noc – informuje go niby od niechcenia.  
\- Idę zatem spać – oznajmia mu Derek, całują go w spocone czoło.  
\- Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewałem – parska Stiles, jednak wtula się w jego klatkę piersiową i po chwili zasypia.

Derek nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio zdarzyło mu się obudzić w łóżku z kimś, kto nie byłby dzieckiem jego siostry lub samą Laurą. Już to jest trochę żałosne, ale nieprzyjemna myśl jest natychmiast zepchnięta w tył, bo ciepła dłoń Stilesa leży na jego piersi. Mężczyzna wciąż jeszcze śpi i Derek tylko przez chwilę zastanawia się dlaczego już się obudził. Z kuchni dobiega go jednak znajomy głos, a to oznacza, że zaspali. Nie jest jakoś specjalnie zdziwiony, bo budzili się w nocy kilka razy. W tym tylko dwa, żeby się wykąpać.  
Stiles porusza się niespokojnie, ale Derek cmoka go w policzek. Sam nie bardzo ma ochotę wstać, bo boli go dosłownie wszystko, ale ktoś musi podnieść tyłek. Z dwojga złego woli, żeby to Stiles się wyspał, więc wysuwa się ostrożnie z łóżka i zapina koszulę.  
W kuchni pojawia się boso, ale w spodniach i Allison nie kryje nawet uśmieszku, który wpełza jej na twarz na jego widok.  
\- Wieczór się udał? – pyta puszczając mu oczko.  
Derek wita się z Henrym, który siedzi na dywanie i bawi się klockami.  
\- Brakuje mi tylko telefonu od siostry, która będzie udawać, że martwi się, że nie wróciłem na noc – parska i w tej samej chwili odzywa się jego komórka.  
\- O wilku mowa – śmieje się Allison, upijając odrobinę kawy.  
Derek zastanawia się czy odebrać, ale w zasadzie jeśli tego nie zrobi Laura gotowa jest jeszcze sama tutaj przyjechać. Naciska zatem guzik i zagryza wargi.  
\- Żyję – mówi, ignorując chichot Allison.  
\- Super. Zaraz będę z dzieciakami u was. Umówiłyśmy się z Allison na spacer po parku – informuje go Laura.  
\- Co? – pyta, ale jego siostra już się rozłączyła, a McCall śmieje się w głos. – Teraz się obie zmawiacie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.  
Allison wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Wiesz jak jest; jedna młoda matka z drugą młodą matką zawsze znajdą wspólny język – tłumaczy.  
\- Nie zapominaj o młodych ojcach – odzywa się Stiles gdzieś za nim i Derek obraca się szybko.  
Mężczyzna wygląda na śpiącego, ale zanim nawet ktokolwiek to komentuje, dzwonek do drzwi informuje ich o przybyciu Laury, która bezceremonialnie wręcza Derekowi torbę z jego rzeczami.  
\- Widzę was obu za dziesięć minut w salonie, bo robimy śniadanie – rzuciła tylko, gdy Stiles próbował jakoś przemknąć się z powrotem do swojego pokoju.  
Derek zamyka za nimi drzwi i opiera się o chłodne drewno.  
\- Boję się twojej siostry – mówi Stiles przecierając twarz.  
Derek parska, ale nie zamierza nawet przekonywać go, że Laura kiedykolwiek była inna. Prawda jest taka, że jego siostra nie zmieniła się znowuż tak bardzo. Po prostu jej zainteresowanie i nadopiekuńczość przesunęła się bardziej w kierunku dzieci.  
\- Przepraszam za nią – mówi całkiem szczerze, ale Stiles całuje go już w usta.  
\- Nie masz za co. Nie mam rodzeństwa, to coś całkiem nowego obserwować jak się zachowujecie – odpowiada, uśmiechając się przy jego ustach.  
Kiedy w końcu wychodzą, Laura tupie nogą, a Allison zaczyna chichotać, gdy Henry i Talia zaczynają robić to samo, jakby im wszystkim nagle tak bardzo spieszyło się na spacer.

Kiedy wracają do swojego mieszkania, łóżko Dereka zaczyna wydawać mu się puste. Talia i Noah niemal prześlizgują im się przez dłonie, więc kładą oboje w ich nowo adaptowanym pokoju. Laura na razie nie wydaje się zainteresowana przeprowadzką i Dereka to cieszy właśnie w takich chwilach jak ta. Dawno już nie spędzali czasu po prostu siedząc na kanapie i popijając wino z kieliszków. Nie oglądają na szczęście żadnej z tych okropnych komedii, które uwielbia jego siostra, ale cisza nie przeszkadza im.  
\- Naznaczyłeś go – zaczyna nagle Laura.  
Derek czekał na to cały ranek w zasadzie odkąd jego siostra pojawiła się w mieszkaniu Stilesa.  
\- On wie w ogóle co to było za ugryzienie? – pyta w końcu.  
\- Zwyczaje umierają – wzdycha, starając się nie patrzeć jej w oczy.  
\- Nie ma sensu gryźć też człowieka, skoro nie poczuje tego tak jak ty – dodaje z bezlitosną szczerością.  
Derek wzrusza ramionami, bo w zasadzie nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób.  
\- Za półtorej tygodnia wyjeżdżasz. Chcę cię zobaczyć do końca tygodnia w twoim gabinecie. Zaproś go gdzieś na kolację i pogadaj z nim, bo im dłużej to będziesz przeciągał tym bardziej się zirytuje na ciebie, a chyba nie chcesz tego spieprzyć – mówi odkładając kieliszek na stół. – Porozmawiałam z Allison, gdy byliśmy w parku. Stiles w Sacramento pracował jako makler. Nie mówiłeś mi zbyt wiele o jego przeszłości, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że traktujesz go jak jajko Faberge nie jest to coś o czym opowiada się przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji – dodaje i Derek wzrusza ramionami, bo nie wie do czego zmierza Laura. – Porozmawiam z Haną z działu finansowego, może potrzebowaliby kogoś do siebie – mówi w końcu.  
\- Nie będzie zadowolony jeśli załatwimy to w ten sposób. Stiles kończył Berkley i jest naprawdę dobry w tym co robi. Pewnie ma list polecający od poprzedniego pracodawcy. Gdyby chciał, miałby już tę posadę – tłumaczy jej Derek.  
\- Jak wolisz. Tylko mówię, że skoro przyjąłeś go do watahy jest teraz pod nasza opieką –oznajmia mu Laura i na krótką chwilę jej oczy rozbłyskują czerwienią.

Tydzień mija tak szybko, że Derek ma ochotę po prostu nie wstawać w piątek. Laura patrzy na niego wymownie przy śniadaniu i wie, że nie ucieknie przed nią. Przed wszystkimi może by mu się udało, ale jego siostra jest nie do ominięcia.  
\- Porozmawiam z nim dzisiaj – mówi w końcu. – Pójdziemy z Henrym na spacer do parku po pracy i zaproszę go do siebie, a potem porozmawiamy przy kolacji i wszystko mu wyjaśnię – dodaje.  
Laura kiwa głową, jakby satysfakcjonowała ją ta odpowiedź.  
\- Jason chciał spotkać się z dziećmi. Chyba wyprowadził się z naszego mieszkania. Myślę nad zmianą zamków i wprowadzką z powrotem. Dzieciakom podobały się dwa tygodnie u ponurego wujka, ale to trochę za długo – wzdycha.  
\- Wiesz, że jesteś tutaj mile widziana – zaczyna, ale Laura kładzie mu swoją dłoń na ręce i mocno ściska.  
\- Wiem i dziękuję, że przez ten cały czas po prostu byłeś – mówi i całuje go w policzek, wstając.  
Derek nie wie za bardzo co odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie był dobry w słowach, ale po prostu przytula ją, gdy wychodzą do pracy. Talię i Noah od kilku dni pilnowała wynajęta opiekunka, chociaż i tak przychodziła z dziećmi do biura, żeby Laura nie denerwowała się rozłąką.  
Stiles wydaje się zaskoczony jego nerwowością tego dnia i non stop wypytuje co się stało. Jego troska jest przyjemna, więc pozwala sobie obejmować jego dłoń, gdy wcina sałatkę podczas lunchu, a Henry wspina się na jego kolana.  
\- Chciałbym dzisiaj z tobą o czymś porozmawiać – mówi, gdy Allison zabiera dzieci ze sobą.  
Stiles rozsiada się wygodnie na swoim miejscu i uśmiecha się zachęcająco.  
Przeważnie kiedy rozpoczynają rozmowy takie jak ta, kończy się to wizytą w sypialni, która nie jest ani krótka ani nudna.  
\- Chciałbym zabrać siebie i Henry'ego po pracy na spacer do parku, a potem do mojego mieszkania na kolację. Laura w zasadzie dzisiaj będzie z Jasonem uzgadniać wszystko co się tyczy rozwodu, więc mielibyśmy czas dla siebie – proponuje szybko i Stiles rozpromienia się.  
\- Nie ma problemu. Powiem Allison, żeby podrzuciła Henry'ego – odpowiada.  
Derek kiwa głową i zagryza wargi, bo z każdą minutą denerwuje się coraz bardziej. Nie wie za bardzo jak to rozegrać, ale Laura urwie mu jądra, jeśli nie zrobi tego dzisiaj. W poniedziałek powinien normalnie wrócić do pracy, żeby nadrobić wszystko przed środowym wylotem.

Kiedy wychodzą z pracy, Derek nie jest do końca przekonany czy to dobry pomysł. Wie, że nie ma innego wyjścia, ale to wcale nie ułatwia całej sytuacji. Stiles wyczuwa jego nerwowość, bo zerka na niego niepewnie. Obaj jednak trzymają Henry'ego za ręce, gdy wchodzą do Central Parku.  
\- Isaac powiedział mi kilka dni temu o waszej rozmowie – rzuca nagle Stiles i Derek prawie zatrzymuje się w miejscu.  
\- Nigdy nie zamierzałem… - zaczyna, ale mężczyzna mu przerywa.  
\- Nie powinien był rozmawiać z tobą na ten temat, ale złe się już stało. Nie lubię plotek i nie jestem słaby – mówi Stiles nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Jeśli nie chcesz się już ze mną spotykać nie zacznę nagle panikować. Takie rzeczy po prostu się zdarzają – dodaje, wzruszając ramionami, ale Derek czuje coś gorzkiego w powietrzu.  
Nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem Stiles doszedł do takich wniosków, ale ma ochotę w tej chwili go przytulić. Miejsce jednak i czas wydają się nieodpowiednie, bo znajdują się właśnie na jednej z częściej uczęszczanych ścieżek i setki nowojorczyków właśnie spieszą się to w jedną to w drugą stronę. Central Park pod wieczór może bywa romantycznym miejscem, ale w tej chwili to po prostu chodnik po środku lasu.  
\- Podobasz mi się – mówi całkiem szczerze. – Uwielbiam Henry'ego. Od dziesięciu lat nikt nie miał na mnie takiego wpływu jak ty. Jesteś inteligentny, zabawny i niezależny – dodaje, a Stiles prycha.  
\- A co zrobisz, jeśli będę chciał zmienić pracę? Jeśli zajmę wyższe stanowisko od ciebie? W dziale marketingu poszukują podobno specjalisty. Scott namawia mnie od kilku dni – oznajmia mu nagle mężczyzna.  
\- Co znaczy, co zrobię? – pyta zaskoczony Derek. – Jeśli ktoś dostaje awans to chyba należy się cieszyć. W zasadzie chciałem nawet wspomnieć ci, że marnujesz się z twoim wykształceniem w call center – dodaje całkiem szczerze i Stiles patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie. Dopiero wtedy do niego dociera. – Chodzi o Jacksona – niemal wypluwa to imię. – Byłeś starszym maklerem, więc miałeś wyższe stanowisko. Był zazdrosny o awans – ciągnie dalej, ale Stiles unika jego wzroku.  
Henry próbuje przechodzić tylko po liniach płytek, więc zwalniają tempo.  
\- Nie musisz się o to martwić – mówi Derek. – Miałem ci właśnie powiedzieć, że… - zaczyna.  
\- Stiles? Stiles?! – słyszy zaskoczony głos kobiecy.  
Mężczyzna obraca się w stronę blondynki, która wygląda jakby przed chwilą zeszła z wybiegu.  
\- Lydia? – dziwi się Stilinski. – Co robisz w Nowym Yorku? – pyta zaskoczony.  
Nie jest całkiem wrogo nastawiony, ale najwyraźniej to spotkanie nie należy też do najprzyjemniejszych, bo rozgląda się wokół niepewnie.  
\- Jesteśmy na konferencji – odpowiada Lydia, podchodząc do Stilesa i całując go w policzek.  
Kobieta tylko przelotnie zerka na dziecko, a potem się odwraca nerwowo spoglądając w kierunku, z którego przyszła.  
\- Mówiąc 'my' masz na myśli – zaczyna Stiles, ale nie kończy i Derek słyszy nagle jak serce mężczyzny zaczyna bić o wiele szybciej.  
\- Stiles, ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ciebie w Nowym Yorku się nie spodziewałem – mówi nagle blondyn, który odrywa się od telefonu. – I nareszcie poznam swojego syna – dodaje, chociaż Derek już wcześniej nie miał wątpliwości, że spotkali Jacksona.  
\- Trzymaj łapy przy sobie – mówi niemal natychmiast Stiles, osłaniając syna, ale Derek instynktownie wysuwa się do przodu, oddzielając obu od wilkołaka.  
Jackson jest jego wzrostu, ale nie dorównuje mu siłą. Może to wyczuć z tej odległości. Nie musi nawet napinać mięśni chociaż ma ochotę pokazać mężczyźnie gdzie jego miejsce.  
\- I widzę, że nie jesteś sam – dodaje Jackson, taksując go wzrokiem.  
Derek dopiero teraz przypomina sobie, że obaj mają na sobie koszulki z call center, natomiast były Stilesa jest w eleganckim drogim garniturze. Biorąc pod uwagę jakim dupkiem zdaje się być, na pewno go to cieszy.  
\- I ponownie wilkołak – ciągnie dalej Jackson. – Uwierz mi na słowo, stary, że tracisz tu tylko czas. Stiles nigdy nie podporządkuje się tak jak powinien. Nie uznaje niczyjej wyższości – dodaje.  
Henry ściska mocniej jego dłoń, ale nawet to nie jest potrzebne, bo Derek nagle widzi przez czerwoną mgiełkę.  
\- Podporządkować się? Tobie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Hale. – Masz minutę, żeby opuścić park – dodaje. Stiles próbuje pociągnąć go do tyłu, ale ignoruje go. To nie czas na tego typu sprzeczki. Może wyczuć nerwowość swojego partnera, ale uspokoić go może później, gdy zagrożenie zniknie.  
Jackson prycha rozbawiony i wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni.  
\- Słuchaj, kimkolwiek jesteś – zaczyna mężczyzna. – Znam te wszystkie instynktowne rzeczy, więc jesteśmy na tej samej stronie. Nie wiesz ewidentnie z kim zaczynasz. Wataha Whittemore'ów jest bardzo znana i szanowana – dodaje zerkając na niego spodziewając się zapewne, że wymienienie nazwiska wystarczy.  
\- Jesteśmy w Nowym Yorku – przypomina mu Derek bez wahania. – A ty stanowisz zagrożenie dla członka mojej watahy. Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę cię w pobliżu Henry'ego albo Stilesa nie zdążysz wrócić do Kalifornii – grozi.  
Stiles za nim sztywnieje pewnie na wspomnienie niedawnego ugryzienia. Henry jednak wydaje się ukontentowany i nagle spokojny. Lydia wybiera akurat ten moment, żeby pociągnąć swojego towarzysza krok do tyłu, jakby obawiała się bójki tu i teraz. Mężczyzna jednak pozostaje na swoim miejscu, w wyzywającej pozie.  
\- Przyjąłeś go do watahy? – pyta rozbawiony Jackson. – Jest bezużyteczny. Żadna szanująca się wataha nie przyjęłaby kogoś, kto się nie przemienia. Nie jest czystej krwi.  
Coś jakby wstyd bije od Stilesa, ale Derek tylko mocniej ściska dłoń Henry'ego, bo tylko ona tak naprawdę sprawia, że nie tłucze Whittemore'a. Jego wilk wyje w środku i chce wyrwać się do walki.  
\- Powtórzę jeszcze raz. Stiles i Henry należą do mojej watahy. Znajdujesz się w Nowym Yorku, które należy do terytorium rodziny Hale, a tak się składa, że nazywam się Derek Hale – wyjaśnia przez zęby i słyszy jak Stiles wciąga do płuc powietrze na dźwięk jego nazwiska. – Jestem bratem alfy Laury Hale i jej jedynym zastępcą – dodaje bezlitośnie szczerze.  
Oczy Lydii są wielkie jak spodki, ale to nie dorównuje reakcji Jacksona, który ewidentnie stara się zachować twarz. Jego serce jednak galopuje jak szalone, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że właśnie prawie sprowokował zastępcą alfy na jego własnym terytorium. Obaj znają stare prawa, które chociaż rzadko, jednak czasami są w użyciu – Derek miałby prawo wyzwać go w tej chwili, a potem odebrać mu dobre imię. Bez tego Jackson zostałby usunięty ze swojej watahy niezależnie od pozycji, którą w niej miał wcześniej.  
Nie jest zaskoczony, że Whittemore rzuca jeszcze raz okiem na Stilesa i Henry'ego, a potem bez słowa obraca się na pięcie i odchodzi. Lydia ma problem z dogonieniem go na obcasach, ale Jackson chce się w tej chwili znaleźć jak najdalej od nich.  
Derek uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, a potem nagle dłoń Henry'ego znika z jego ręki. Stiles wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem, ale zanim zdąża powiedzieć chociaż słowo, mężczyzna ucisza go.  
\- Nie! – mówi Stilinski. – Nie chcę tego nawet słyszeć. Ja… My… - jąka się i bije od niego kwaśny zapach rozczarowania. – Zabieram syna do domu, a ty za nami nie pójdziesz, słyszysz? – pyta retorycznie. – Znam takich jak wy. Nie pójdziesz za nami, bo wezwę policję – dodaje, ciągnąc Henry'ego w stronę najbliższego wyjścia z parku.  
Derek zamiera na środku ścieżki, bo wie, że powinien dać Stilesowi przestrzeń. Mężczyzna ogląda się za siebie, jakby się bał, co boli jeszcze bardziej, bo właśnie tego Derek obawiał się najbardziej. Nigdy nie chciał, żeby Stiles przestał mu ufać.  
Zerka jeszcze raz niepewnie w stronę, w którą obaj odeszli, ale nie wygląda na to, żeby mężczyzna zmienił zdanie.

Próbuje się do niego dodzwonić, gdy tylko dociera do domu, ale Stiles ma wyłączony telefon. Laura powstrzymuje go następnego dnia, który jest początkiem weekendu, przed odwiedzeniem Stilinskiego w domu.  
\- On potrzebuje czasu, żeby to przemyśleć, Der – mówi jego siostra i on wie, że ona ma rację, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nie jest w stanie się uspokoić.  
Ciągle sprawdza czy Stiles ma włączony telefon, ale nikt nie odbiera. Zastanawia się nawet czy nie zadzwonić do Allison, ale nie chce jej w to wciągać. Wciąż pamięta ostrzeżenie Scotta, które było aż nadto czytelne.  
Nie jest w stanie określić jak w tej chwili się czuje. Marazm, w którym wpadł nie pozwala mu normalnie funkcjonować. Gdyby nie był tak zmęczony, pewnie pomyślałby, że przespał ostatnie dwadzieścia godzin.  
\- Popracuj – proponuje mu siostra z westchnieniem i po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat nie ma ochoty rzucić się w wir zajęć, żeby zapomnieć.  
\- Spaprałem to, Laur – mówi, bo tylko na to go stać.  
\- Nie, Der. Pewnie się przestraszył i nie wie za bardzo jak to wszystko potraktować. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby należał do ludzi, którzy zostawiają cokolwiek w ten sposób. Na pewno będzie chciał się jeszcze z tobą spotkać, a wtedy sobie wszystko wyjaśnicie – dodaje uspokajająco, ale Derek wie, że to nie jest prawda.  
Zna Stilesa bardzo dobrze. Mężczyzna na pewno wyobraża sobie go jako kolejnego samca, który ma świra na punkcie sprawowania kontroli. Albo jeszcze gorzej.  
Zasypia jednak w końcu, czując, że siostra przeczesuje palcami jego włosy.

Poniedziałek w końcu nadchodzi i Derek zakłada garnitur po raz pierwszy od miesiąca. Wyjmuje przepustkę ze swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem, a potem sięga po torbę z laptopem. Nie miał żadnej wiadomości od Stilesa, chociaż spodziewał się, że mężczyzna włączy chociaż telefon w niedziele. W poniedziałek rano jego komórka wciąż nie odpowiadała.  
Laura spotyka się z nim w głównym holu i kręci z westchnieniem głową. Wie jak wygląda. Widział w lustrze podkrążone oczy. Ogolił się dzisiaj tylko dlatego, że zamierzał spotkać się ze Stilesem. McCall powinien mieć już do tego czasu rezygnację Dereka Gilmore'a na biurku.  
\- Idź do niego, bo dzisiaj będziesz do niczego – mówi Laura, wciskając guzik jednego z niższych pięter na panelu windy. Wysiadają oboje, ale jego siostra zostaje na niewielkim korytarzu.  
Derek wchodzi ostrożnie do pomieszczenia, które jeszcze do niedawna stanowiło jego miejsce pracy i wita go normalny szum rozmów. Kilka osób spogląda na niego ciekawie, ale to McCall podchodzi niezwłocznie z czymś, co wygląda jak przesyłka kurierska.  
\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić co to jest?! – pyta zdenerwowany Scott.  
Derek jest przekonany, że to jego rezygnacja, ale na dokumencie widnieje nazwisko Stilesa i czuje się tak, jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. Szybko sprawdza boks, gdzie mężczyzna pracował, ale jego biurko jest puste.  
Właśnie ma spytać czy Scott wie cokolwiek, ale nagle czuje czyjąś pięść na swojej szczęce. Isaac musiał spóźnić się do pracy, bo wciąż ma na sobie normalną koszulę i sweter.  
\- Ty fiucie! – krzyczy chłopak, a potem zamierza się do kolejnego ciosu, ale upada bardzo szybko na płytki.  
Laura błyska czerwonymi ślepiami kompletnie zszokowana, ale wciąż zdolna do skutecznego unieszkodliwienia przeciwnika.  
\- Przestań – syczy Derek. – Należało mi się – mówi, bo taka jest cholerna prawda.  
\- Ty fiucie! Po tym wszystkim co ci powiedziałem! – warczy dalej Lahey.  
Scott zdezorientowany patrzy na to wszystko, a potem zerka niepewnie na podwładnego.  
\- Gdzie jest Stiles? – pytał bardzo cicho McCall.  
\- Nie było go na przystanku, gdy rano wyszedłem do pracy. Zajrzałem do jego mieszkania, ale jest puste. Nie ma nic, Scott. Dzwoniłem na numer, który mi dał, ale powiedział tylko tyle, że wyjeżdża, bo Nowy York przestał być bezpieczny. Wiesz co to znaczy – dodaje Lahey, a oczy Scotta robią się nagle wielkie.  
I do Dereka nagle dociera.  
\- Stiles ode mnie uciekł – mówi, bo to nawet nie jest pytanie. – Nie tylko zwolnił się z pracy, ale też wyjechał.  
McCall wygląda tak, jakby miał ochotę go uderzyć, ale Laura wciąż odgradza ich od siebie.  
\- Dzwonię po policję – syczy nagle Scott, wyjmując telefon z kieszeni. – Przed jednym fiutem nie zdołałem go obronić, ale tobie nie ujdzie to płazem – dodaje.  
\- I zamierzasz oskarżyć mojego brata o kłótnię z kochankiem? – pyta rzeczowo Laura.  
McCall zamiera z komórką przy uchu.  
\- To ci powiedział? – kpi Scott. – Twój brat pobił mojego przyjaciela – informuje głucho.  
Laura mruga kompletnie zaskoczona, bo ze wszystkich odpowiedzi ta jest ostatnią jakiej się spodziewała. Derek zresztą też. Zerka na Isaaca, który z największą chęcią rozszarpałby go na kawałki, a potem na obrzydzenie na twarzy Scotta.  
\- Ktoś pobił Stilesa – mówi, bo nie do końca to do niego dociera. – McCall, odłóż telefon – dodaje, bo wszystko nagle się klaruje. – Pokłóciłem się ze Stilesem w piątek. Chciałem mu powiedzieć kim faktycznie jestem, ale się wściekł i wrócił z parku sam. – Scott zerka na niego niepewnie. – Spotkaliśmy Jacksona Whittemore'a. Był na jakiejś konferencji – dodaje dysząc, bo przypomina sobie własne groźby. – Boże jaki byłem głupi! – podnosi nagle głos. – Musiał za nim pójść. Whittemore pewnie mógł wyczuć Henry'ego z wielu kilometrów, a ja się nie upewniłem, czy opuścił teren parku – ciągnie dalej kompletnie załamany.  
Laura sztywnieje na wspomnienie rozmowy, o której jej opowiedział, a potem ponownie błyska czerwonymi ślepiami.  
\- Der, to nie jest twoja wina – mówi jego siostra, ignorując McCalla, który chyba chce o coś zapytać. – To nie jest twoja wina.  
\- Gdybym mu wyjaśnił wcześniej kim jestem, byłby bezpieczny. Nie zabrałbym go do pieprzonego publicznego parku – odpowiada. Wilk w nim ma ochotę wydostać się za zewnątrz.  
\- Kim zatem do cholery jesteś?! – przerywa im nagle Scott.  
Odwracają się oboje w stronę McCalla, który jest kompletnie zdezorientowany. Isaac wciąż przygląda im się podejrzliwie, ale już nie całkiem wrogo.  
\- Laura i Derek Hale, jak Hale Industries, jak wataha Hale'ów – tłumaczy jego siostra i Scott lekko blednie. – Mój brat nie zaatakował twojego przyjaciela – dodaje na wszelki wypadek.  
\- Mogę mówić za siebie – warczy.  
\- Tak jak mogłeś się sam obronić? – kpi jego siostra. – Pozwoliłbyś się im pobić z poczucia winy, a Stiles nie wyprowadził się przez ciebie. A teraz to nieważne, bo właśnie się dowiedziałam, że ktoś zaatakował członka mojej watahy na moim terenie – dodaje groźnie kobieta i Derek ponownie przypomina sobie dlaczego to ona jest alfą. – Zadzwonię do alfy Whittemore i ukrócę to – ciągnie dalej.  
\- Nie – mówi Derek. – Pojadę tam i odbiorę Jacksonowi pozycję – proponuje niepewnie.  
\- Pojedziesz gdzie Der? – pyta Laura.  
Właśnie ma otworzyć usta, gdy orientuje się, że nie wie nawet gdzie mieszka Jackson.  
\- Sacramento – przypomina sobie. – Stiles mówił o Sacramento.  
Scott nerwowo przestępuje z nogi na nogę i zerka na Isaaca, który tylko kiwa głową, jakby udzielał niemej zgody.  
\- Dam ci adres szeryfa Stilinskiego. Stilesa tam pewnie nie ma, bo on potrafi się dobrze ukryć. Ten telefon, którego rano użył na pewno jest już zniszczony. Kiedy dojedziesz do Beacon Hills, szeryf da ci adres Whittemore'ów. Jackson przyjeżdża do rodziców na weekendy – mówi w końcu McCall, podając mu jakiś świstek. – Powiem mojej mamie, żeby przygotowała ci jakiś pokój. Mieszkamy…  
\- Dom obok – dopowiada Derek i ściska jego dłoń w podziękowaniu, po czym nagle sobie przypomina. – Konferencja.  
Laura sięga po porzuconą torbę w laptopem i marszczy brwi, jakby się zastanawiała nad czymś.  
\- Scott, czy twoja żona chciałaby towarzyszyć mi jako opiekunka dla moich i jej dziecka na Bahamach? – pyta nie do końca retorycznie i Derek nie słucha już, bo Isaac chyba próbuje go przeprosić co jest zbędne.  
Nie odwraca się nawet, żeby sprawdzić czy Laura ma wszystko pod kontrolą, gdy biegnie do windy.

Z Sacramento, gdzie wylądował, do Beacon Hill jest około stu dwudziestu kilometrów. Nie może powstrzymać się przed tym, żeby nie sprawdzać obu numerów telefonu, których używał Stiles. Jak można się było spodziewać, żaden nie działa. Po niespełna godzinie dociera do spokojnego miasteczka, które byłoby idealne do wychowywania dziecka. Wokół jest pełno lasów, a okolica wydaje się spokojna. Ulice są prawie puste.  
Co chwila zerka na adres, który wyskrobał mu McCall. Nie wie czy Scott uprzedził o jego przyjeździe, ale nie waha się zatrzymać przy pierwszym domu, przy którym zauważa zaparkowany samochód szeryfa.  
Próbuje poprawić krawat, ale doskonale wie, że to nic nie da. Jego marynarka jest pomięta przez to, że zasnął w samolocie. Jazda wynajętym samochodem też nie pomogła. Puka jednak i słyszy, że ktoś zagląda przez niewielki wizjer.  
Ojciec Stilesa ma około pięćdziesięciu lat, ale wygląda dobrze. Wciąż jest w mundurze szeryfa i ma przy sobie broń. Derek z łatwością wyczuwa woń tojadu w powietrzu.  
\- Proszę – mówi Stilinski zerkając na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Nie wiem czy Scott McCall dzwonił do pana… - zaczyna Derek ostrożnie.  
\- Scott? – dziwi się mężczyzna.  
\- Cholera – wzdycha. – Nazywam się Derek Hale i przyleciałem tutaj z Nowego Yorku. Pana syn, Stiles wyprowadził się w ten weekend ze swojego mieszkania…  
\- Nie podam panu żadnych informacji o tym, gdzie przebywa Stiles – oznajmia nagle szeryf i kładzie sugestywnie dłoń na kaburze.  
\- Nie o to proszę – wchodzi mu w słowo Derek. – Chciałbym, żeby dał mi pan adres Jacksona Whittemore'a.  
Źrenice mężczyzny zwężają się niebezpiecznie i przez chwilę mierzy go wzrokiem.  
\- Po co? Co zrobi pan, a czego nie mogłem ja? – pyta Stilinski rzeczowo.  
\- Przyjąłem Stilesa do watahy. Został zaatakowany na moim, na naszym terytorium. Według starych praw możemy oczekiwać rekompensaty, jeśli Whittemore'owie nie chcą wojny. Nasza wataha jest potężna, jest nas niewiele, ale mamy kontakty. Jestem tutaj z ramienia mojej siostry i chcę tylko, żeby Stiles był bezpieczny. Poproszę Whittemore'ów o wydziedziczenie Jacksona w zamian za pokój. Po tym nie będzie zagrażał Stilesowi i Stiles będzie mógł z powrotem mieszkać tutaj, w Sacramento. Gdziekolwiek będzie mu się podobało – dodaje pospiesznie, bo mężczyzna przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał mu zamknąć przed nosem drzwi.  
Kątem oka Derek dostrzega jedną z zabawek Henry'ego, którą dziecko bawiło się w Nowym Yorku i zamiera. Odsuwa się krok do tyłu, zaskakując najwyraźniej szeryfa.  
\- Dom Whittemore'ów jest trzy kilometry stąd, przy głównej ulicy – mówi Stilinski.  
Derek odchrząkuje zakłopotany.  
\- Odwiedzę ich dzisiaj – informuje szeryfa. – Kiedy będzie pan rozmawiał ze Stilesem proszę powiedzieć mu, że jest bezpieczny i że przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem też, że tutaj będzie – dodaje, a mężczyzna przed nim tężeje. – Proszę przekazać mu, że nie przyjechałem tutaj za nim, żeby się tego nie obawiał, nie będę go śledził czy prześladował. Uszanuję jego decyzję – mówi, chociaż czuje gorycz w ustach. – I, że będę czekał – dodaje odrobinę ciszej, a potem schodzi z ganku zanim coś głupiego przyjdzie mu do głowy.  
Kilka minut później parkuje na niewielkim podjeździe zaraz obok szarego porshe, które pachnie jak Jackson. Do środka wpuszcza go pokojówka, chociaż marszczy brwi na widok jego pomiętego garnituru. Kiedy Jackson go widzi, wyraźnie blednie.  
\- Czy mogę rozmawiać sam na sam z alfą Whittemore? – prosi siląc się na spokój.  
Matka Jacksona spogląda zaskoczona na syna i Dereka i wyraźnie waha się.  
\- Z kim mam przyjemność? – pyta kobieta.  
\- Derek Hale. Jestem zastępcą alfy Laury Hale z watahy, która sprawuje pieczę nad terytorium Nowego Yorku. Kilka dni temu pani syn zaatakował członka naszej watahy podczas swojej wizyty na naszym terytorium. Ostrzegłem go wcześniej, że jeśli to zrobi, spotkają go pewne konsekwencje – dodaje niewzruszonym tonem.  
W powietrzu czuć strach.

Kiedy wychodzi od Whittemore'ów wyciąga bez wahania telefon.  
\- Jackson został pozbawiony pozycji i wyrzucono go z watahy. Alfa Whittemore osobiście dopilnuje, żeby nigdy więcej nie zbliżył się do Stilesa – melduje swojej siostrze.  
\- Pakujemy się na Bahamy – odpowiada kobieta. – Zostajesz w Beacon na noc? – pyta niepewnie.  
\- Stiles jest w swoim rodzinnym domu. Nie wiem czy mnie widział, ale nie chcę, żeby pomyślał – urywa, bo za nim zatrzymuje się radiowóz. – Muszę kończyć – rzuca, rozłączając się.  
Szeryf Stilinski wychodzi z samochodu i zerka na porsche marszcząc brwi. Derek sam wynajął w Sacramento SUVa niepewny jaka droga go czeka.  
\- Jutro już go nie będzie – obiecuje półgłosem.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – mówi mężczyzna. - Masz gdzie się zatrzymać, synu? – pyta Stilinski.  
\- Jeszcze dzisiaj wracam do Sacramento. Z rana złapię pierwszy samolot do Nowego Yorku – odpowiada Derek. – Naprawdę nie zamierzam prześladować Stilesa – dodaje z naciskiem.  
Szeryf uśmiecha się sztucznie i robi głęboki wdech.  
\- Mam specjalnie kule z tojadem – informuje go mężczyzna jak gdyby nigdy nic. Derek nie reaguje, bo na dobrą sprawę nie wie nawet co powinien zrobić. – Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że zapraszam na kolację.  
\- Nie wiem czy to jest… - zaczyna Derek, ale szeryf wchodzi mu w słowo.  
\- Albo spędzisz noc u nas, albo w areszcie. Zdaje się, że w tym całym Nowym Yorku nie wiecie jak się parkuje – oznajmia szeryf z lekkim uśmiechem. – Stiles bardzo nalegał, żebym przywiózł cię z powrotem – dodaje po chwili niby przypadkiem mężczyzna.  
Derek mruga, bo nie jest pewien czy dokładnie słyszał czy to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni. Waha się, bo do jasnej cholery w takim razie wolałby najpierw się wykąpać albo chociaż przebrać.  
\- Pojadę za panem – mówi w końcu, bo szeryf najwyraźniej się niecierpliwi.  
\- Do aresztu? – żartuje mężczyzna, ale odwraca się na pięcie i wsiada z powrotem do radiowozu.  
Musi być po służbie, bo w samochodzie nie ma jego partnera. Co oznaczało tylko, że nie mógłby aresztować Dereka. Poza tym; za parkowanie?  
W końcu jednak podjeżdżają pod dom Stilinskich. Derek wychodzi z wahaniem z samochodu i podąża za szeryfem, który przepuszcza go przodem przez drzwi. Henry śpi w salonie na kanapie z otwartymi ustami, przykryty kocykiem w smoki. Zabawki rozrzucone są po całym dywanie, a z kuchni dobiega bardzo przyjemny zapach ziół.  
Stiles wychodzi z przewieszoną przez ramię ścierką i wygląda na skrępowanego. Derek przez chwilę myśli, że szeryf przywiózł go tu podstępem, ale Stiles wtedy uśmiecha się, jakby z ulgą.  
\- Zaraz będzie sałatka – rzuca tylko spoglądając na swojego ojca. – Derek pozwolisz ze mną do kuchni? – pyta cicho.  
\- Myślałem, że ugotujesz coś porządnego jak go przywiozę – narzeka szeryf, a Stiles prycha.  
\- Derek lubi sałatki, a ty masz dbać o serce. Melissa mówiła, że prawie codziennie widuje cię w tej nowej pizzerii na rogu – wytyka mu Stiles i szeryf spuszcza nisko głowę, a potem próbuje umknąć na piętro. – Nie ma mowy! Nakryj do stołu – krzyczy za nim jego syn.  
Mężczyzny jednak już nie ma. I zostają obaj. Henry ssie swój kciuk na kanapie, a Stiles przenosi ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, jak to zwykł czynić, gdy był zdenerwowany.  
\- Chciałem przeprosić – zaczyna Derek, ale mężczyzna przerywa mu.  
\- Miałem do ciebie zadzwonić, ale potem wynikła ta sprawa z Jacksonem – urywa Stiles. – Chciał zabrać Henry'ego, ale zagroziłem mu włączeniem w to wszystko FBI. Nominalnie nie jest rodzicem.  
Derek już z tej odległości wie, że ślady, które pozostawił Whittemore są ukryte gdzieś pod koszulką. Może kilka potłuczonych żeber, ale nic poważnego. Ma ochotę sprawdzić to samemu, jednak powstrzymuje się.  
\- Nie powinienem był panikować wtedy w parku – dodaje Stiles.  
\- Nie powinienem był ukrywać przed tobą mojej tożsamości – odpowiada od razu Derek. – Nie wiedziałem jak mam ci powiedzieć… Nie byłem pewien jak zareagujesz. Nie nawiązuje szybko przyjaźni, a wasza grupa… - urywa nagle zakłopotany. – Isaac podbił mi oko. Teraz tego nie widać, ale dzisiaj rano myślał, że to przeze mnie wyjechałeś. I ja też myślałem, że to przeze mnie. Nie chcę, żebyś się mnie bał – wyrzuca z siebie jednym tchem.  
\- Isaac cię uderzył? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Stiles.  
Derek kiwa głową wciąż stojąc kilka kroków za daleko, w swoim mniemaniu. Stiles wyciera dłonie w ścierkę i podchodzi do niego ostrożnie, a potem kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach, stając lekko na palcach.  
\- Czyli faktycznie, gdybym przeniósł się do działu marketingu nie miałbyś z tym problemu – mówi nagle mężczyzna z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Raczej nigdy nie będę dla ciebie konkurencją – dodaje.  
\- Teoretycznie stanowisko prezesa jest obsadzane według tych samych kryteriów, co każde inne w naszej firmie – informuje go Derek, bo nie może się powstrzymać. – Musiałbyś jednak wygrać z Laurą, bo czeka na ten fotel od dziesięciu lat, a wyobraź sobie, że jest moją alfą – oznajmia wcale nie żartując.  
Kobiety Hale'ów zawsze miały temperament i ciągotki w stronę władzy. Niekoniecznie mężczyźni Hale'ów do tego dopuszczali.  
\- Naszą alfą – koryguje ostrożnie Stiles, patrząc mu w oczy z bardzo bliska.  
\- Naszą alfą, jeśli chcesz – zgadza się Derek, kładąc mężczyźnie dłonie na biodrach.  
\- Naszą alfą – powtarza Stiles na kilka centymetrów od jego ust, a potem całuje go ostrożnie.  
Derek ma ochotę zachichotać, bo to przecież on powinien chodzić na palcach, a nie Stiles, ale nie ma jak, bo język mężczyzny wkrada się między jego wargi.


End file.
